It has to be love!
by nayek
Summary: Ty comes home from the military still in love with Bay, can she let him make her happy.
1. Chapter 1

Ty was coming home today, MB had found him an apartment, it was just outside of East Riverside. He sold his aunt's house over a year ago, he figured it was time, no one had lived in it for a while. The money he got from the sale he saved all of it, he wanted to come home and not have to worry about work for a while.

MB had gotten him furniture, he sent her the money and told her exactly what he wanted, she told him she would cook for him on his first night back. It had been three years since he had broken Bay's heart, he knew that once he was back in town they would run into each other, he just hoped she was happy.

When MB emailed him and said that she had told Bay that he did not cheat on her he was so upset. MB told him that she was hurt, the next day Bay called her and said that it was all her fault. If only she had told him that she loved him too he would have never done that to her, he would have realized that they were forever. It was all in his hands now, if he wanted her he had to step up and call her.

He couldn't though, he was in Afghanistan and doubted he would make it out alive. That was the last time they talked about Bay, she deserved to have a good life, Emmett was probably in her life again. He knew that he had to be fine with it, he still loved her so much but he never deserved her.

The cab dropped him off at the apartments, they were so nice, they even had a basketball court. He was very happy, it was summer time and his days would be spent outside by the pool. He gets to his apartment and knocks on the door, MB opens it and hug's him, " you have no idea how good it is to see you."

They talk for a few minutes then he goes take a shower, it had been a long flight from Germany. He needed to relax, he had gotten shot in Afghanistan, the hospital in Germany was so good for him. The bone in his leg was shattered , they did not know if he would ever walk again. The hospital and physical therapy for a year and he was fine, he had rods in his leg and he felt it only when the weather changed.

MB talked with him all the time, when he went to Germany she felt like she needed him, she would skype with him all the time. She knew what her brother Justin had gone through and would not let that happen to Ty, they played scrabble and monopoly and became best friends.

When he got out of the shower he put his clothes up, he did not have a lot of things with him they were mostly in storage but MB has taken everything out and put it in his apartment, the fact was it did not feel like home.

After they had dinner they sat and talked, he closed his eyes, "please tell me she is happy MB, I need to know that she is fine."

She shook her head, "Ty I don't want to upset you, when I told Bay you did not handle it well, you are my best friend and I don't think that you want to get into that tonight."

He got up and got them each a beer, " you can sleep in the extra bedroom, I have to know how she is doing, please tell me."

MB took a drink of beer, " she spent almost a year in china, about a month ago she came back, I told her that you were coming back to KC." He just looked at her, " Daphne had an internship there and she went to get away from everything here, TY she is not ok."

MB told him everything, from her getting back together with Emmett and taking the blame for everything that happened after Angelo died. Ty had tears in his eyes, she had been through so much, he walked back to the kitchen to get him his third beer.

When he walked back she had tears in her eyes too, " what's wrong MB, there's more isn't there."

MB just sat there she had already told Ty about the assault but he had not idea it was Bay, he told her that she was raped. Assault was not the way to put it, she was too drunk to have said yes, it was awful that her boyfriend broke up with her because of it.

"Bay asked me not to tell you about this, begged me actually, she has been through too much."

He closed his eyes, he knew it was bad, poor Bay. " I just can't even imagine what could have happened that she would say that about, MB you are my best friend please tell me."

She started crying, " Ty it was her that we talked about two years ago, she was raped."

He sat there with his eyes closed, if he had not told her he cheated they would still be together, it was all his fault. The emails he had written, they begged for her forgiveness,he just never had the balls to send them, " how is she MB, it happened so long ago, I messed up her life"

"Ty we talked about it, she said that it would not have changed anything, she would have still taken Angelo's death hard. The fact was that she trusted someone that she shouldn't have, she loved two people and when Emmett left her when she had trouble going on."

"How could Emmett do that to her, she had the most horrible thing happen to her and he just left her to deal with it alone, how can he even look at himself in the mirror."

She let him know about everything, how he was in LA and she was supposed to be with him, they had problems but he was wrong to leave her. She told him about Skye and Mexico, even the fact that Travis fell in love with her. He realized what happened when he saw Lady GaGa's video 'till it happens to you", she was in China but she told him it was over, twice he broke her heart and it would not happen again.

He got him another beer, " does she date, I just want her to be ok, I know that I broke her heart twice too so I can forget about anything happening."

"She dates, there was one guy here and a few in China but you can tell something happened. She is jumpy around guys, Garrett knew about the rape but he was the only one, she doesn't want them to know about the baggage she has."

" Was she going to school, I need to know how she is handling everything, what can I do to make her alright."

MB laughed, " she doesn't need anyone, she tries to be so strong, I can see it when I look at her. She took a class with me after it happened, everyone knew and she was so uncomfortable, I believe China helped her a lot. She could be invisible there, she worked as a tattoo artist, now she works at the shop in East Riverside."

He was shocked, " I would have never pictured her doing tattoos, does she have any?"

MB shrugged her shoulders, "never asked her, I think if you really want to know you should go to the shop, she works tomorrow."

He shook his head, " you have no idea how much I want to see her, she will know that you told me, she knows me too well. I drank a six pack already, you know MB she is my world, I haven't been with anyone. When I would meet someone they would try but I couldn't even think about it, I never thought that I would make it home again, here I am and I just need to see her."

"Well you can ask her to touch up that tattoo you have, it needs color, tell her how sorry you are."

She left, he grabbed him another beer and went sit by the pool, he just thought about Bay, he just had to tell her how he felt. She was the love of his life, what happened to her was unbelievable, if he had known he would have had the strength to call her.

The next morning he wakes up, holding his banana that he had won that with her. God that day she looked so beautiful, he loved her for over six years, when he told her he knew she loved him too. The fact was that he could not let her be waiting if he didn't come back, when he got shot he figured that was it, he made it through and just had to be with her even if it was only as a friend.

He just needed to tell her he was here for what ever she needed, he just wanted to find out who had taken advantage of her.

He really needed to see what wrong with his truck, MB had drove it around the block twice a month. It did not want to start two months ago, she tried to jump it but nothing, he was going to have to call a mechanic shop and get it towed.

He decided to go when she was about to get off, in his wallet he had the pictures they had taken at Maui, well the first set. The second one she took with her, it was after hours and there was quite a bit of nudity.

He got there at fifteen minutes to six, he walked in front and saw her, she took his breath away. She had lost weight, her hair was up with sticks and she was fixing to leave.

He sat on the bench that was a few feet away from her car, he sees her leave but she doesn't walk towards her car. He got up and followed, the broken cup, he wondered how long it had been there. She walked in and ordered her a coffee, when she got it she went sit and pulled out her sketch book.

He had no clue what to do, he sees a couple of guys walk in, he follows them and ordered a coffee and sat in the corner where she couldn't see him.

He watched her draw, the guys noticed her and went up to her, "hey it's been a while since I saw you, wanna go out with us tonight, we thought we would be perfect for you."

Ty stood up , poor Bay she had her head down and it looked like she was crying. No way was this going to happen," get away from her now and don't ever speak to her again.."

She recognized the voice, " six years in the army, I am sure he can kill with his hands."

They walked away, she wiped her eyes," would you like to join me ." Ty walked in front of her and sat down, "I'm so sorry they said that to you, how have you been."She looked at him for a long time, he had not changed, it looked like he knew.

"I forgive you, I realize that you had no idea that you would be back, now you are. I am ok, you know what happened?" He nodded his head, "I just wish that you would not look at me like I'm broken. Those guys were on the football team with him, I had not seen them since I took a class at UMKC, it had been a long time since I was harassed."

"You have no idea how guilty I feel, I love you so much, the thought of doing to you what was done to MB was too much for me. I took the cowards way out, I wrote you so many emails asking for forgiveness, but I didn't want to give you hope."

"I waited for something from you but I knew why I would never get one, like I said I forgive you."

"Bay I said that I still love you, I know why you couldn't say it three years ago but I knew how you felt. God Bay I just want to hold you and never see you cry again, I also know that there is no way that we could ever be together again, I can be your friend though."

She couldn't say anything, the fact was that there was no way he would want to be with her, she put her hand out and he held it. "Ty I lost me virginity to you over three years ago, I really thought that we would be together forever, you know how much you hurt me. A lot has happened since then, I went through a time when I was very depressed, I tried to make it work with someone else. Nothing happened the way I thought that I wanted it to, when I was assaulted I could not even look at my self for a long time. I want to be your friend but we both know that we love each other to much for that to work, please just go on with your life."

He waited so long to here that she loved him, the fact was that she was right but he could not let her walk out of his life. "How can I go on, baby please don't let this be the last time we talk, I miss you so much."

She started crying, he got up from the chair and picked her up, he sat down with her in his lap. He held onto her.

Regina walked out of the office and saw them, her hand went over her heart, she knew how much Bay loved Ty. She sits in the chair Ty was sitting in, " Bay what is wrong," Ty looked at her, " we were just talking, there were two guys that came in and said some mean things to her."

Her hand went over her mouth, "Ty." He looked at Regina " trust me they had better leave her alone."

" Bay no matter what they say we know the truth, I can't even imagine how hard that is for you but you have my blood running through those veins. We take what they say and it can only make us stronger."

She got off of his lap and hugged Regina then went to the bathroom. " Ty what did they say to her, she hasn't cried in so long."

"They wanted her to go out with them, her head was down and she started crying,was it about the rape?"

Regina nodded her head, " man I thought that was over with, she has forgiven Tank, she will be ok."

Tank now he finally knew who it was, " I know that she dated him after I left, why would he do that to her." She looked at him and shook her head, " Ty she had sex with you and Emmett, she dated Tank but he was only her friend, that was where the tears were from. She doesn't remember anything from that night, she will be fine I am sure that it was a shock. Did she know that you were coming into town?"

"Yes, MB told her, I think that I will go home. Here is my phone number ,please give it to her, I don't think she wants me around now."

He stood up and Regina walked him to the door, " Ty I have no idea what happened with you when you had to go to Afghanistan, I will let you know one thing she needed to be held like that, after it happened she needed someone to be there no matter what. Emmett has a lot of guilt about leaving her but she will never forgive him for not being there, they are friends but he wants more, give her time please."

He goes back to the bench and closes his eyes, she never wanted to have sex with him, he hoped that she would call him. He called a cab and they said it would be fifteen minutes, finally he knew who raped her but she had forgiven him. The fact was that he had not, his phone started ringing " hello".

"What are you doing sitting by my car", he looks up and Bay is standing ten feet away. "I am waiting for a cab, my truck was brought to the shop today, it just needs a starter."

She walks up to where he was sitting and hangs up, " your house is two blocks from here, I remember you walking miles back to the base. "

He stood up, " I sold my house about a year ago, I live in those knew apartments right outside of town, that would be about a fifteen mile walk and I can't do that anymore. "

"Cancel your cab, I will take you home." She got in her car and started it, he gets in and calls the cab company.

"Thank you for this Bay, would you like to have dinner with me, we can talk?"

"I need a drink, witch way to the apartments, I will drop you off and go home. We have a bar there, I haven't drank in two years,so I deserve it."

"It is west of Mission Hills, just a suggestion, want to drink at my place. I have an extra room, you could spend the night, as my friend. "

She shook her head, " Ty you really think that will happen, I don't think that is a good idea, maybe we can get together when I wrap my head around this." She started driving.

They talked the entire way home about China, she smiled when she told him about it, living in another land where no one knew who you were was awesome. She spoke to him in Spanish and Mandarin, he couldn't help him self but laugh, she seemed so happy. When they got to the apartment he looked at her for a long time, " Bay just let me say this, I know how bad I hurt you three years ago, you loved me and I made it seem like I had no heart. When MB told me that she told you I was mad, she had no right to do that, then I realized that I never deserved you. I know that we could never be together again, I did a horrible thing to the one person who is better than me, please say that we can just be friends."

She just sat there for a long time looking at the stars, " Ty I understand why you did it, if I had been in the same situation I may have done the same thing, when you picked me up earlier it felt like I would be protected forever. Emmett took my love and he threw me away, I did not matter to him, trust me when I say that I needed to matter to someone. I thought that I would have always mattered to you, how was I supposed to feel, you never even tried to say anything to me. When I got that email from you two weeks after you left I deleted it, all I kept thinking was that you must have had wanted to have sex with someone who was more experienced, now looking into your eyes I realize that you really wanted me to be happy."

She was so right , all he wanted was for her to never think about him, that was why he told her that he cheated. " You know we made love, with everyone before you it was sex, Bay it has been three years since I have let anyone into my bed. I tried but you were it for me, I am so sorry for hurting you ,the counselor in Germany told me that you would have to talk to me to realize that it was all my fault and we could get past it."

She started laughing, " three years."

Ty rolled his eyes, " that is all you got from this, you are the love of my life, just say that you want to try to be friends."

She held his hand, " alright I will try , I am happy that you weren't there the whole time, did you like it in Germany? "

He closed his eyes, " I was in the hospital and rehab for me leg, the bone shattered when I was shot."

She shook her head " I need a fucking drink. " Ty laughed " well I have Tequila or Jack Daniels , please don't drink them together. "

She got out of the car and they walked to the apartment, "can we go sit by the pool, I want Jack and water please."

She went sit in a chase lounge, he got shot, MB didn't say anything. She needed to find out when it happened.

He comes out with the bottle and two glasses, and an ice chest. "Wow prepared, half and half, then you can tell me what happened. "

Three hours later they had talked about everything, she learned about how they thought that he would not walk again but is determination got him through. She told him about Carlton, he was the love of her life, she showed him a picture.

How much she had changed, a little boy made her leave China the only place she felt safe. She had three drink's and she was feeling no pain, she got up because she had to go to the bathroom, she stumbled and fell into the pool.

She swam to the steps of the pool and got out," I am drunk."

He started laughing, "lets go to my apartment and get you a towel."

"Can you go to the trunk of my car and get my bag, I was supposed to go sleep at Daphne's tonight."

He brought her to the apartment and went get her bag, he hoped she would spend the night, nothing would happen but he loved spending time with her.

When he got back to the apartment the shower was on, wow her hair would be a mess, he looked in her bag and she had conditioner.

He walked up to the bathroom door " hey I will go in and bring your bag."

He sees her through the shower curtain, shit he is so hard, she looked absolutely gorgeous. It really didn't matter what he felt, friends, they would be just friends.

In the kitchen he splashed cold water on his face, she had grown up so much, he guessed she had to. He grabbed her some Tylenol and water, she had three drinks but they were not as strong as the first one.

When she comes out of the bathroom she had on pajamas, " if you are tired you can go to the extra room, here is some Tylenol."

She takes it and sits next to him on the sofa, " I am starving, please feed me." He went into the kitchen, " MB made some enchiladas last night,I can heat it up for us."

When he came out with two plates, she had her sketch pad and was drawing, " what are you doing."

"I will make you a painting, your walls need something, I don't have any idea what it will be."

"I think that you are in no shape to be drawing anything now, lets have dinner and go to bed, you know we drank a whole fifth of Jack."

They started eating, " I hope that you don't mind me staying here tonight, I can call a cab."

"Not at all, I had such a good time with you, I feel like I could tell you anything."

They ate and he got up with there plates, she followed him into the kitchen, " Ty would you mind if I did something?", he looks at her and shrug's his shoulders. She gets on her toes and kisses him very light on the lips, " I missed you to."

She turns around and is walking out of the kitchen, " Bay." She turns around, " would you mind if I did something?" He held out his arms and she walked into them, they hugged for a long time.

When she let go of him she just looked at him, " Ty I just need time, I love you so much but I can't be hurt again."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been over a week since she slept at Ty's, she woke up at six and he wasn't up yet, she left. She needed to figure out what it all meant, you could see in his eyes how much he loved her, it was the sweet innocent girl he loved. Three years since he had sex , it had been two months for her, six people in three years.

She made three paintings for his apartment, the kitchen and living room ones were funny but sweet, the one for his bedroom had meaning. She had not called him, she said that she needed time, she had nothing figured out yet. Today was the day, it was Saturday and of course she had no plans, she texted him and asked him if he wanted to get together.

Fifteen seconds later she gets a text back saying please, she told him what time she would be there and to cook dinner. She got a smiling emoji back, to funny.

She brought her a bag with a bathing suit, she would not sleep there again, he made her feel so loved and protected. She really wanted to find out if they could try dating again, she did not want to have sex with him, she was getting to know the person he had become in the last three years.

When she got there no one was home, she walks to the pool and he is grilling steaks," hey can I go put on my bathing suit."

He is just staring at her, " do I have something in my teeth?"

He shakes his head, "Bay you are absolutely beautiful, sorry I was staring but I have never seen you with flip flops on, can I please hug you."

She laughed, "you have no idea how hard it was getting used to them, in China it was all I wore."

She hugged him and got his keys,this was perfect, she would put the pictures up while he was outside.

She put up the one in the kitchen and living room, she walked to his bedroom and her hand was over her mouth. The banana, was on his unmade bed, her picture was framed on his nightstand.

She walked out and put it facing the wall in the living room, she went to the bathroom and changed. Could he love her enough for it not to matter to him about the assault, she had no idea, everyone handled it differently.

She went meet him outside and he was putting there plates out, " I hope you still like your steaks medium?" She nodded her head, " it looks so good, thank you for this."

They had dinner and talked, it felt just like before, nothing had changed. "I will go and put the plates in the house and get more beer, need anything. "

She got up and walked with him, he unlocked the door and walked in. He started laughing, the most colorful picture of Jack Daniels, he looked at her" gorgeous."

"I had over a week, look in the kitchen", he looks and sees a painting with all the Mexican and Native American spices he used, the kicker was the Tobasco, he had a bottle on his table since he had gotten home.

"I love them Bay, you will be a famous artist one day, now it feels a little more like home."

She took his hand and brought him to the living room," this is for your bedroom." He looks at the painting, " oh my god Bay, you have to know how beautiful this is, I can't wait to put this up."

Bay looks at him" I want us to get know each other again, it has been three years, we need to find out all about each other again. Ty I am not the same person that you knew, the last time I had sex was just two months ago, not innocent anymore. "

He smiled," I really don't care, I know we need to find out what's been happening, my feelings for you will never change. Do you know how much I love you, your picture is by my bed and in my wallet, I know how bad I hurt you. Lets go outside swim and drink, you can sleep here again but please don't leave again with out saying good bye."

That walked outside, he opened them each a beer and got into the pool. Bay took off her cover up and she had on a two piece suit. It wasn't revealing but he was so glad he was in the pool. The bottom was shorts, he knew then that she had a tattoo she was trying to cover up.

She got into the pool and he walked up to her, " now you have to tell me where's your ink. " She rolled her eyes at him, she put her hand on her right hip, " a phoenix."

He smiled, " that is perfect, when MB told me you were doing them I knew you had one, and a phoenix shows rebirth. "

"Still trying, it was a rough year while I was here, the guy that I was dating in China did it, Someone came in and she had a horrible thing happen to her, I thought about it for a little while, then free handed it on her back. Mine is just a sketch, no colors or anything, it made me a little stronger."

They swam and talked for about two hours, she tried to kiss him but he swam away, " baby I don't think that I will be able to control myself if I kiss you now, we have both been drinking, I want you to be sober when I kiss you."

"Ty I haven't even finished my first beer, I am sober,I need to see if it feels the same. Three years ago was a hard time for me, you can come to the house and see the painting's I did, please just kiss me . I have to know if these butterflies in my stomach are there for a reason, I had the same ones the night you took my virginity, do I feel the same way for you. Kiss me and I will know. "

He is so hard, he knows that there will be not be anything more than a kiss, he just had to find the strength.

She was sitting on the steps, he knows kneels down on the one just below her, he takes her face in his hands and starts kissing her forehead. He kissed her every where but the lips, she was breathing so hard, he kissed her very softly on the mouth.

He moves and sits beside her, he sees that her eyes were still closed, " so how are you feeling now."

She opens her eyes, " I have to know how you feel about the assault, how do you feel about me, I still don't feel clean."

His stomach dropped, two years later she had not gotten over it, he picked her up and put her on his lap. "I will tell you exactly why you should not let it bother you that much baby, it was a bad situation that happened to the most perfect woman in the world, MB told me about it right after it happened. I did not know that it was you, she said a friend of hers was assaulted, she told me exactly how it happened. I told her that it was rape, baby you were drunk and had no idea what was happening, trust me all guy's know that they can not have sex with a woman who does not know what is happening to her."

She put her head down, " he says I wanted it, I kissed him, I took my clothes off." Ty shook his head," Bay if you don't remember anything how do you know that is true, baby I love you so much, if I ever see Tank I have no idea what I will do."

"You will not do anything, on my first date since the assault he was working at the restaurant we went to, we talked outside and he apologized. His life was messed up to he wasn't able to get into any universities, a guy with such hopes for his future, I forgave him. How do you go on with life holding on to so much anger, it was for the best, you need to do it too."

He hugged her, they world had dealt her a shitty hand and she would not let it get her down, the fact was that she still did not feel clean. He put his hand on her right hip, " rebirth, you need to think about how many people love you and have your back, what ever you need I am here for you."

" I have never told anyone that, I try to be so strong, when I got home the next morning I took an hour long shower. Thank you for still being the person that I can talk to about anything, I really want to make love to you tonight."

He looks at her with shock on his face, " fuck Bay, you have to know how much I want to be with you but we are supposed to be getting to know each other again."

She got off of his lap, " we talked and talked, right now I really want to put a blindfold on you, and tie your hands up. I have to take the lead, I need to be in control."

He just sat there with his eyes closed, never in a million years would he have thought that she would want to have sex, " Bay I have never done that before, I would have never thought that we would have this conversation, what do you want me to do?"

"I have a question for you", he opened his eyes and looked at her, " will you let me make love to you, no touching or kissing me, I will tell you what I want?"

"It's been three years Bay, I have a bottle of lotion next to my bed, as soon as you touch me I will cum."

She laughed, "let's go take a shower together, no touching me you have to remember that."

They got out of the pool and dried off, she could see how hard he was, this was going to be fun. Garrett was the first person she took the lead with, it lasted about twenty minutes, she wondered how long it would last with him.

She knew now that he did not care that she was assaulted, that meant so much to her, he proved to her that he loved her no matter what.

She brought him to the bathroom and turned the shower on, " get undressed and get in the shower ." They both get undressed, he was breathing so hard, he gets into the shower. She follows him and puts shampoo in her hands, she washes his hair, she then puts body wash on the sponge and washes his body. His hands were over his eyes, she then took it and washed herself, she washed her hair .

"I see that you bought my conditioner, thank you. " He watched her she was so beautiful, the tattoo was just perfect, it showed the strength she had.

When they were done they dried off, he looked at her, she kissed him on the cheek and worked her way down his body. When she got to his cock she got on her knees, she kissed it, she put it in her mouth," baby I will cum, oh shit baby." He came in her mouth, he stumbled back when he was done.

He was still breathing hard, " go to the bedroom, get two ties, I will meet you in a few minutes." He goes to the bedroom and sits on the bed, how long had he wished to have her in his bed, his bed but she was going to do what she wanted to him to do. He smiled, she looked so gorgeous in the shower, she was perfect.

He realized then that he didn't have any condoms, she walked in, she had her hair pulled back with sticks again. "Baby I don't have anything, you know that I wasn't waiting for this to happen, I can go to the store. "

She climbed on to the bed, "I'm on birth control, you don't need any condoms, I know that I'm clean. "

"Then we both are, thank god." he gets up and looks in his closet and pulls out a tie, " this is the only one I have." She pulls it out of his hand, " eyes or hands decisions decisions." She pointed to the bed and he laid down and closed his eyes.

She ties his hands to the headboard, not tight at all, he could definitely get out when he couldn't take it anymore. She gets into bed and kisses him, there first real kiss in three years,she climes on top of him. " I missed kissing you so much, I missed your hard body, I want you so bad."

He looks at her, " my god baby I love you, I have no stamina, I will cum again as soon as you put it inside of you."

She started kissing his neck, and down his body, she put it in her mouth again. He picks up his head and watches her, life could not get any better, " I am about to cum again, baby you can't imagine how it feels."

She stopped and put one of her fingers in his mouth, she takes it out and puts it inside of her," please let me make you cum please let me feel you around me."

She takes the tie off of his hands, " you did better then I thought you would, now could you please make love to me, I want to cum with you."

He took her off of him, he started kissing down her body just like she had done to him, she had three orgasms by the time he finished. " Are you ready for me baby", she nodded her head.

When he put it inside of her, she sighed, it felt like he was home. When she started tightening he sat up with her on top of him, they looked into each others eyes and came together.

They laid in bed just looking at each other, he had tears in his eyes, " I don't ever want you to leave, please stay with me forever."

She kissed him, "I can stay tonight but I have a life to get back to, how about we date." He is shaking his head no, " I really don't think that you realize how much tonight meant to me, I know that I saw it in your eyes, please say that you want us forever."

She looked at the ceiling, " Ty, I only told two people that I loved them, I meant it. I just got back from ten months in a foreign country. I want you to know that I have slept with six people, two in China. I promise you that I will be faithful but I don't want to be your girlfriend, maybe in a few months, I am shocked that I had sex with you. Baby you have my heart but it needs to get used to you being back, I did feel the love we have for each other but it doesn't make up for the three years ago when you told me that you cheated. I didn't tell anyone except for Emmett and Tank, I couldn't feel anymore, you ripped my heart out. I forgive you and I will not sleep with anyone else but I can't trust you so easily."

He closed his eyes, he could not blame her for how she felt, " I will tell you something I will never get over what I did to you, when MB told me that she told you the truth I could not even breath, how had I broke your heart for nothing. They had told us the day before that we were going to be deployed for a year, the same place that had broken me before, you were so hopeful and wanted to come to Germany with me. How could I tell you that I wasn't going, I had to let the love of my life go, when you saw the panties I had my way out. When I got on the plane I realized that I loved only one person in my life, I threw that away because I did not want you to have to deal with what MB is still dealing with. I am so sorry, please know that I could not write you anything , I was going to die it happened to everyone else. When I was shot I prayed that you would be happy that was the only thing that I could think about, my leg was hanging on by the skin and muscles, I was almost bled out. When I finally woke up in Germany I needed you, that's when I had MB send me the banana, that was the only thing I had to remind me of you."

She reached over and kissed him, " I think that I should go home, you have to know how much we should think about this before we do this again, I don't know if we can make it all go away."

He shook his head," please don't leave, I just told you everything baby, please stay with me tonight. "

She hugged him so tight, " I work the early shift tomorrow, so I have to be there for nine and I didn't bring any clothes so I have to be up for seven."

He got up and got some boxers and got her a T-shirt, they got dressed, they both laid down facing each other. She took the sticks out of her hair, "Ty, I have something to tell you." he grabbed her hand, " Emmett , Garrett and the two guys in China never made me have an orgasm, that is something that we share thank you for making me feel special. "

He sat up in bed, "baby you said you were with six people? " She looked away from him, then he realized who was number six, " oh my god baby, why didn't MB tell me that it was you, I would have never let you go through that alone. How could Emmett have left you , I just can't imagine how anyone could think it was your fault, one day you will realize what happened. You deserve love, and I hope that you will let me give it to you for the rest of your life."

He laid down and held her," baby I love you , I promise to make sure you know that, nothing can take away the guilt I have for not having the strength to tell you what was happening three years ago. Let's go to sleep, I promise to never let you feel unloved again."

At six his alarm goes off, they were still in the same position that they fell asleep in, he tries to let go and get out of bed but she grabbed his arm and made it stay around her. "Baby I will go make breakfast and brew coffee, I will be right back."

"I can't eat this early but I would love some coffee." She gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom, when she is done she goes back to the bedroom and takes his shirt off. Last night she felt so loved, the things that he said was exactly what she had wanted to hear after it happened, she had though about getting his email address from MB. If they had communicated three years ago about what he was going through, she would have looked for support from him, she had it now and she would thank him.

When he walked back into the room he almost dropped their coffee, " I need a Sunday morning treat, forty five minutes till I have to leave, last night you barley lasted five so I think you can do better."

He smiled at her, " I really want to tie your hands up so you can see how hard it was for me last night."

"Not today, we will work up to that, Ty I love you. If I had been strong enough to say it three years ago you would have held on to me and never let me have the bad thoughts I had about my self, so I just want to have mind blowing sex until I leave."

She got to work ten minutes before they opened, nothing could wipe the smile off of her face. The way he made her feel, five orgasms in forty five minutes, he had set his alarm to go off when she had to leave.

She felt like she had to paint tonight, he wanted her to go over again but her body needed rest. He texted her to make sure that she got to work on time, she told him he would not see her till Wednesday, she had to be alone for a few days.

He sent her a sad face emoji, she always thought they were tacky, from Ty it was awesome. They finally got there and let her in, she sat at her station and just waited, Sundays were unpin the air, sometimes they were busy. She had her sketch pad and drew, three hours had passed someone finally walked in. The other guy working, had already done a tattoo for him, so she sat down, , thank god they closed at two. The door chimed and she got up, Emmett was there ,she rolled her eyes this would not be pretty.

"I need a tattoo please" he signed. She was very professional and handed him a book, " I can do anything in here."

He pulls out a drawing she had done after he was arrested for the bill board, " I would like this on my shoulder." She looked at the picture, "I can do her with Asian eyes ", she signed.

He shook his head no, " I need it just like you drew it Bay, I want to take you out for coffee afterward."

She looked at the drawing "it will be a hundred fifty dollars, it will probably take about an hour and a half, I am dating someone so no to coffee."

She started drawing on his arm, she was so upset, he had no right to do this to her. When she was done she went to the back and called Ty.

He told her not to let it bother her, he would be waiting at the cracked mug at two. She got the ink and went sit in her chair. She was half way done and she took a ten minute break, it was one and she needed to get it done, the only thing she had left was her. " Who are you dating", she looked at him for a long time, "It is really none of your business, you broke up with me and I said there was no going back, you left me when I needed you. So you can't ask me or not be upset, I am doing a tattoo for a friend and giving you a good price too."

Finally she was done, it looked better than the drawing, she took his money. "Thank you so much, I never thought it would look that good, I love you."

" Emmett you know that I will always love you, I have to move on with my life, now I finally can."

He walked out, she went and cleaned her station up, it was finally two. She walked across the street. Ty and Regina were talking, she walked behind the counter and made Ty a coffee. When he got it he laughed, it had a heart, he kissed her.

Her phone beeped, a message from Emmett, thought u did not want coffee. She shows the message to Ty, " just tell him to come in here and we can talk, I don't want anything to stress you out, I will let him know that you just need to trust me again."

She gave him her phone and he texted him, when he was done he looked at her, " I told him who I was and if he had a problem to come in and we could talk about it."

Bay started laughing, " Ty I know you too well, there would be very little talking, do you want to come to my house and I can paint and you can watch."

"Actually I have to go to work tomorrow, part time maintenance at the apartments,it will keep me busy."


	3. Chapter 3

They had been dating for six months, they were going to the nicest restaraunt in KC for there anniversary. He got them a suite tonight, he had an engagement ring in his pocket, the fact was that they were only dating.

Three months ago she had dinner with Tank, he was furious, she waited to tell him about it afterwards. She was the most important thing to him, she had no right to do that with out telling him first, she looked so scared when he got mad.

She left his apartment and he did not even realize she had gone. Twenty minutes later he left looking for her, when he got to her house John came outside, he told him that if he ever wanted to see her again he needed to check his temper. She had not cried since they had been dating until tonight, he told him to go home and wait, when she wanted to talk to him she would call.

When he got home he broke down, he told her she could count on him, he would always wipe her tears. Now he had caused them.

Two weeks went by, and he hadn't even shaved, his temper pushed her away. He didn't have any alcohol left, he asked the MB to go get him some beer but she said no. Ty needed to sober up , MB said that she was ready to talk with him.

About midnight he hears a knock on the door, he opens it and Bay is standing there, he dropped to his knees. " I'm so sorry, I am just so worried about you, I couldn't take it if he did anything to you."

She shook her head, " I needed to have a conversation two weeks ago but you made that impossible, I love you but I was scared. I realize that you would never do anything to me but I really needed to talk to you and you couldn't see past your anger."

She walked into the apartment, " I wasn't mad at you, baby it was him, I couldn't believe that he would even call you. I went to your house, John was so mad at me,I really didn't blame him."

"I have to tell you what we talked about, I know exactly why I had sex with him and why he called to tell me. He was expelled from school four days after it happened, the people that were at the party he had not talked to them, Troy went eat at the restaurant he is managing , he was at the party. His wife Chris was his girlfriend at the party, they decided to put liquid X in their drinks, Troy said he was fucked up but Chris was fine."

Ty looked at her, it made since now, " I drank it, Chris said we were talking and I must have taken her solo cup, she felt so guilty but never told me anything."

He pulled her in for a hug, "now you can let it go, baby you know that it doesn't matter to me, I just want you to be ok with everything."

That was three months ago, she knew now that it was not even assault, she wanted Tank and now she knew why. She had not made love to Ty, he told her that he wanted her when ever she was ready but he knew it would be a while.

Hopefully when he asked her to be his wife she would realize that he didn't care, he just had to protect her from the world.

He went to her house when she was working and asked her parents and Regina for Bay's hand in marriage. They were so happy but they didn't know what she would say, she was still not healed.

Her family and Ty were the only ones who knew, she thought about telling Emmett but since he was really not apart of her life anymore he didn't need to know.

He was waiting in the restaurant when she got there, so beautiful, she had on red dress. He stood up and she walked up to him, " oh my god Bay, gorgeous you look so gorgeous."

She smiled, " I like the tie." He laughed, " I figured since it is our six month anniversary I would where something to remind you of the best night I had. If I remember the next morning was pretty good for you too."

She looked down, " Ty I love you, I am very sorry that I haven't been very affectionate with you, it has just been a rough time for me. Tonight please let me do what ever I need to at my own pace, my therapist said that I need to feel the love you have for me, you are so wonderful for not pressuring me."

"Baby I love you too, if you're not ready we can just hold each other,you know that I would never pressure you to do anything you are not comfortable with."

When they were done with dinner they went to the suite, she sat on the sofa, he was so nervous. He had no clue how he was going to ask her, he went to the bathroom, he finally had the girl of his dreams. He walked into the living room , she was naked, he just stopped he had to ask her now.

"Bay please sit down, I have a question to ask you." She sat down and looked at him, " you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, I have loved you since I helped Regina and Daphne move into your house, I realized that you were the same girl that I thought was trying to buy a dime bag in my neighborhood. When we had our first kiss I knew that it was completely over for me, baby please let me love you forever, will you marry me."

He pulled out the ring and she was crying, " baby please don't cry, I promise to protect you from everything." He got down on one knee in front of her and put it on her finger, it had an opal in the middle surrounded by diamonds, " if you don't want to say yes now I understand, please where this as a promise that I am making to you, I will never find happiness if you are not in my life."

She got down onto the floor and kissed him, she started undoing his tie, he picked her up and sat on the sofa. They kissed for a while, when he realized she was taking his pants off, " fuck Bay."

She got off of the sofa and had his tie in her hands, " let's go to the bedroom, I have plans."

When he got to the bedroom she was laying on the bed, " tonight you get to tie me up." He laughed, and got onto the bed and got the tie, her hands were tied where she could flip around. " I will have so much fun, you are sure about this baby" she nodded her head," at least ten times I promise to make you cum tonight."

Three hours later she was asleep, he laughed that was so intense , her last orgasm she curled up into a ball. He untied her and she passed out, she was covered in sweat, he had planned on giving her a bath but that wasn't going to happen.

He went to the kitchen and got them each a glass of water, he gets back into bed and pulls her to him. She pushed him away," please leave me alone."

" Baby we are just going to sleep, I love you."

She put her arms around him " you make me so happy, thank you for tonight ."

The next morning she woke up, when she is in the bathroom she looks at the ring, what was she going to tell him. Nothing would make her happier then being Mrs Mendoza, the fact was that she always said she would not get married for years.

He had just gotten back and he needed to have some time for him, she loved him so much but to be engaged for years was ridiculous, she had to figure out how to tell him.

She gets the room service menu out and gets them a big breakfast, when it gets there she brings it into there room, she starts kissing his neck. He moans, she did not have a chance because he flipped so that he was on top," please stop, I need a few days, breakfast is waiting for you."

He gets off of her, he pulls out her left hand and kisses her ring, "I love you so much baby."

She takes her hand away from him, " Ty I love you but I have to give this back to you, I have always said that I wont get married until I'm twenty five. I will stay with you but I wont be engaged for a while, trust me there is no one who could ever make me feel the way you did last night, I could never ask you to wait that long for me."

He shook his head, " baby I knew that you wanted to wait, please keep the ring, when ever you look at it remember that I am here waiting for you to be my wife."

"I don't think so, it is way too expensive, how about get a tattoo." He looked at her like she was crazy, " how about property of Mendoza across your stomach."

She took the pillow and hit him with it, " I know exactly what I will get, but you have to wait until next week to see it.

They ate breakfast and laid in bed, " you realize I owe you two more orgasms, I promise not to touch you. "

"You will have to wait until I show you the tattoo, baby I hope that you are not upset about me not accepting your proposal, I have things that I want to do before I get married. I love you and you are it for me."

...

It was Bay's five year reunion next Saturday, Ty could not go with her because he had made plans with his friends from the army, Aida was going but that didn't bother Bay.

Six months ago they moved in together, the engagement was still on hold but she really needed to be with him. She had learned how to cook a few things, they never fought, when they didn't agree about something it was a conversation. They took a shower or a bath together every night, before they went to sleep he would kiss her tattoo.

It was cursive writing and said 'when ever I see the stars I think of you', he cried when he saw it because the painting in his room was of stars over mountains.

They were the happiest couple, he had started working at a mechanic's shop, they would spend every night looking at house's to buy. He said that what ever she wanted was fine with him but that didn't stop her from looking at prices, she wanted to but something that she could remodel and make her own.

On Friday he found the perfect house, it was built in the nineteen Thirty's, it looked like it had everything she wanted. She got off of work at eight, he had dinner cooked already and he messaged the realtor and asked of they could go see it on Monday, she did not have to work so he made the appointment for his lunch time.

When she got home he had the 3-D pictures up on the TV, she fell in love with it, they talked about it for hours. She said exactly what she would do with every room, one of course would be her painting room and the other would be for there first baby. When she said that he picked her up over his shoulder and brought her to the bedroom.

The next morning he woke up first and went make them breakfast, her phone was in the living room, he sees that she got a group text. It was plans for tonight, he put his head down, how had he forgotten that she graduated with Emmett and Travis.

He decided not to say anything to her, she loved him and she wouldn't want to go if he told her how he felt about two guys that had feelings for her being there he needed to trust her.

It was three she went to drop him off with his friends, she got down and hugged Briggs and Peanut, they told her that she was the best thing tat could ever happen to Ty. She told them that they she was lost before he came back into her life, they had been back to gather for almost two years and she did not even want to think about a life with out him.

She had such a good time at the reunion, Emmett was engaged and Travis had a girlfriend, after they decided to go to Scratch. Daphne was going to bring Bay home, she had such a close relationship with her,the fact was that she would not be in medical school if Bay had not taken the felony charge for her.

Ty called and said he was going to take a cab home, Bay said that they would not be far behind him, Daphne was playing pool. He decided to go meet them at scratch, she could ride home with him.

...

Two months passed, France was so beautiful, she just wished that it wasn't heartbreak that brought her here. She was so sick, a week ago she found out she was pregnant, the fact was that she would have to tell him.

She had a flight home, when she got there talking to him was going to be so hard but it had to be done. The Dr. told her that she needed to be back in KC, since this was her first pregnancy and she could not keep anything down, home was where it was familiar. She knew that Ty was not doing well, MB told her that he was so sorry, for a week he didn't get out of bed.

The first few days she was in the hospital, they had her on IV's, she had lost ten pounds. Finally she was feeling better and she sent a message to Ty, she wanted him to meet her at the cracked mug, Regina was going to be there for support.

When she walked in the smell got to her so she walked out, she texted Ty and told him to meet her in the park, hopefully the fresh air would help. He was in the coffee shop already and ran outside, he just needed to see her and make sure she was alright.

She was sitting on a swing when he got to the park, " I am so sorry Bay, I should have told you how I was feeling about you seeing them at your reunion, please forgive me for being an ass to you. I don't even know what I said , Daphne only told me what she could read, baby I need your forgiveness please."

She looked at him and took a deep breath, " did she tell you that you called me a whore, how about that you grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear that there were no solo cups around so don't use that as an excuse?"

He had tears in his eyes, it made total sense that she left, he knew that it was over. " I know that it is unforgivable, you deserve someone who will always treat you right, I bought your house and have been working for awhile. I did the kitchen just like you said that you wanted it to be, I found a porcelain farmhouse sink. I just have the bathrooms left, it should take about two weeks, I will sign it over to you. I knew that I never deserved you."

He got up and started walking away, " Ty I need to tell you something, can you please sit next to me."

He walked up and got on the swing, " I found out something in France, when I got home I had to be put in the hospital for dehydration, I'm pregnant."

He got off of the swing and was on the ground in front of her, " baby are you doing ok, oh god, how could I treat you that way."

"I am doing fine, I just couldn't be in the coffee shop, my OB said that I lost weight. Regina said she was the same way with me. I should be fine in two weeks, I will be in my second trimester, I should gain plenty of weight."

He just looked at her, you could tell that she had lost weight, she was having his baby. She had never seen him cry before but now, he couldn't stop the tears. She hugged him, he put his head on her belly, "I love you so much, please let me be a part of are babies life, I promise to be a good daddy."

"Ty I love you so much, you hurt me, I just couldn't believe you could say that to me. Emmett is engaged, we were just dancing, you were drunk and I know first hand how that can affect a person. When you said that about the solo cup I left, you just can't know how I felt when I got back to my parents house,I made my flight plans to go to France. It was so beautiful there, every night I would go on the roof and look at the stars remembering you, when I started getting sick I figured it was just depression. When they told me I wanted to call you, I knew how happy you would be", she started crying "I just couldn't dial your number."

He kissed her belly, " I am surprised you are talking to me now, there is no excuse for me ever saying that to you, please know that I want you to be happy baby."

Two weeks later they met at the DR. office, he told her that she gained two pounds, the technition did an ultrasound. Ty looked at the baby, his baby, was growing inside of the woman he loved. It was small, but since she was having problems keeping anything on her stomach it would start gaining.

On their way home they talked about what the baby would be with all those different nationalities, if it was a boy he wanted Angelo to be his middle name. When she was in France Daphne told him why she was convicted of a felony, he realized that she was the most special person in the world, her life fell apart all because she wanted to make everyone happy.

The house was ready and he brought her to see it, outside wasn't painted, " you never told me what color you wanted." She walked inside and it was exactly the way she had wanted it, even the moldings were done in the colors she had said, " Ty it is perfect, can you imagine raising our baby here."

He looked at her, he just wanted it to be like it was before, he knew that everything was up to her. Some of his stuff was there, " I'm going to move my things, I lived here while I was fixing everything how you wanted, I have the papers in the bedroom to sign it over."

She hug's him, "Ty you have to know how much I love you, I won't sign anything it is your house, I would like to live here. We can have separate rooms for now, you have to know that I went to France to get away, my feelings for you never changed. I said before that I needed to trust you again, I thought that it was going to be perfect, I couldn't think when you told me that. "

He sat on the sofa, "Daphne told me that it should have been her that was convicted, I know that you were making everyone happy while ruining your life, when she told me I couldn't get out out of bed. I love you, I will wait forever for you, know that what ever you need I will be here to take care of everything. "

John and Toby moved her into the house, Ty was in the babies room, she was four months but the baby was hiding itself. She had picked out paint but the mural she wanted to put depended on what it was.

They got along well but he was trying to hard, Bay had sold some of her paintings, when she had enough money they refinanced the house, her name was on it now. She was six and a half months along, Ty talked to the baby every night before bed.

She woke up screaming, Ty ran to the room, " I'm bleeding Ty please make it stop. " He picked her up and went straight to the hospital, they took her to the maternity ward, her OB had just delivered a baby so he was there.

Ty held her hand the entire time, strong he had to be strong, the DR examined her and then they did an ultrasound. " Bay I'm sorry but there is no heart beat, we will have to induce labor to remove the fetus."

She curled up into a ball and cried, the DR looked at Ty, " I am so sorry, let's go outside and talk."

"She is already two centimeters dilated, this will be hard but you have to calm her down, we have counselors that can talk to both of you. Now we will give her an epidural so that she doesn't have to feel the pain of child birth."

Ty was crying, " son after she gives birth you can cry, please be strong and make her understand, we don't want give her anesthesia. I have done this before and when the fetus is out the mothers like to hold them, the fathers too, is there anyone you need to call."

He called Regina, " we are at the hospital, she is going to have the baby", she was up ," Ty its early but I know that it will be ok."

He couldn't help him self he dropped the phone and started crying so hard, the OB walks up and picks up, " hello if you are family she needs you here, with a still birth she will need compassion and love." he hangs up.

The nurse got Ty up, " sweetie she is alone in the room, we gave her a Valium but she needs you. I am so sorry that this is happening but she is the most fragile one right now, make her believe it is not her fault. You and her will need to see a therapist, now you just have to be there for her."

He walks into the room, she was walking out, " we have to leave they are trying to take our baby." He takes her hand, " I love you so much, they did what they could but our baby doesn't have a heart beat, we will get through this. "

She shook her head, " no way they got to you too, they are not taking my baby." He hugged her, " you know that I would not be saying this if it wasn't true, I love our baby so much, you have to let them take the baby out."

She started crying again, she was sitting on his lap holding her belly, " I'm so sorry, it is all my fault, I can't go on with out our baby."

He picked her up and put her into the bed, " it is no ones fault, baby I said this before, what ever you need I am here. The OB said that they will give you an epidural, lets go to the bathroom and get you clean, I promise you that I won't leave."

He gave her a shower, and she tried to calm down, when she was done the anesthesiologist was there, Ty Knelt down in front of her, when they were done he laid with her in the bed.

" I want my momma", finally she getting it, " when I was outside I called Regina, I'm sure they will be here in a few minutes. "


	4. Chapter 4

A month and a half passed, she had not left their house, she spent most of her time painting. Ty was so worried about her, they never spoke, she would sleep all day and paint at night. When he would try to get her to see a therapist she would lock her self in her room.

Her mom showed up one day, she brought a nurse from the hospital, she hoped that this would get to Bay. She goes into Bay's room and wakes her up, " hey wake up I need to talk to you." She opens her eyes, " I need to sleep, please mom", Katherine shook her head, "get dressed and come meet me in the living room, I will stay in here until you are ready."

When she had on shorts and a t-shirt they walked out into the living room, "hello Bay", Denise said. Bay tried to turn around but Katherine wouldn't let her, " look we need to talk I had a still born baby too, I am a nurse so I am the person that it should have never happened to."

Bay sat down next to her, " I'm so sorry, how far along were you."

Denise took a deep breath, " I was two weeks from having Landon, I never noticed when he stopped moving, they told me he died two days before I went to the DR. Bay I was so depressed, I did the same thing as you if I could have slept all of the time I would have, that was the worst time in my life. He died the same was that Grace did, the umbilical cord was tied in a knot, so I knew that it was my fault."

Bay hugged Denise, " it wasn't met to be Bay, there is no way that we could have known, it took a lot of therapy for me to realize it. Please stop beating your self up for something that you could not have known, that happened five years ago, I have a three year old daughter and one on the way."

"Don't you worry that it will happen again, how can I go on with out Grace." Denise held her hand," she will always be in your heart, I talked with your mom last week about what happened to you, I told her to make this for you." Denise pulls out a locket, inside is a picture of the three of them, she looked so broken.

"It will fit right next to your heart, I know that your boyfriend needed you to grieve with him, please talk to him and it will be fine. Some days I still cry, I hold my locket and I know that he loved us as much as we loved him, remember that."

They talked for a while, Bay smiled when she left, the hope she had given her. Now she had to tell Ty that they were going to be alright, she had not made love to him since the night before her reunion, actually it was when she got pregnant.

Katherine hugged Bay, " why don't you go take a shower and we can go get a hair cut, our nails done and do a little shopping. You need to leave this house, seven weeks, lets do something for ourselves."

She held on to her locket while she was getting her hair cut, it had grown so much when she was pregnant. when they were done they went to a nail salon. Everyone was there, Regina, Daphne and MB, they hugged her and were having a good time. Finally Bay was laughing, the girls left there moms and went to the mall. Bay had made reservations at a hotel for tonight, Ty just needed to be with her tonight, no distractions.

She texted Ty and told him to meet her at the hotel, the room number and she told him she loved him. He got there an knocked on the door, she opened it and put out her arms, he picked her up into a hug. " I am so sorry, I thought that I was the only one hurting, please know that I love you so much."

He had tears in his eyes, "baby thank you for saying that but I know how bad it was for you, how are we, I know what I said and how I hurt you before we found out about the baby. Do you forgive me?"

She touched his face," I forgive you, please say that we can go on from this, I need you. Can you please kiss me, I need you to make it all go away, I want it to be just like before."

He closed his eyes, " I can't make it go away baby, I can be here for you when ever it gets bad, I think we can make it better than it was before."

They talked for hours, she told him about Denise and showed him the locket, he had the same picture in his wallet. They ordered room service,took a shower together and went to bed. Her alarm on her phone went off, "Ty wake up you have to go to work."

He hugged her, " I was so worried when you sent me that text I told them I had to take a vacation day, I thought you were going to leave me, instead I don't think that I have ever been happier."

She got up and went to the bathroom, she was going to tell him that she would marry him, she washed her face and took off her pj's. When she walked to the bedroom but he had walked out already, she lays across the bed.

He walks in with coffee and nearly drops it, " Bay what the hell, do you remember years ago, I almost dropped it again. I will go to the bathroom and be back in twenty seconds."

When he walks out he lay's in bed, "baby I don't think that you could ever know how much I want you, are you sure that you are ready, I can just hold you."

She crawls on top of him, " please make love to me."

Two hours later they were laying in bed, it was perfect, he felt like they had gotten through something that had made them stronger. "I am not on birth control, I want to try again, how do you feel about that."

"When ever you are ready, I love you so much baby, I just want you to be happy." She sat up in bed, "I want to marry you, is the offer still there, I want to be yours forever."

He stopped breathing, never would he had thought she would say that, he looked at her. He stood up and put her over his shoulder, " a shower then we are going home, I have to put your ring on, get ready because we are going to have sex again once it is on you."

She laughed, "I need to put my hair up please, I love you."

He puts her down in the bathroom and turns the shower on, once it's hot enough she gets in. "Baby what are those marks on your stomach." She looks at him with sorrow on her face, "you know exactly what they are, I was over six months pregnant, I'm sorry that they are ugly."

He gets in the shower and kneels down, "you don't ever have to apologize, baby I need you to know that you will be alright." He kissed her two stretch marks, he was trying to hold in the tears, "know how much I loved Grace, we will get through this, I am sorry that I didn't noticed them earlier. "

She pulled him up into a hug.

...

Six months had passed, their wedding was Saturday, they had taken a pregnancy test a week before and it was positive. The Dr told them that since they were going on there honeymoon to stay hydrated, he gave her some old wives tales that would hopefully keep her from getting sick.

They decided not to tell anyone, they were just a little over a month pregnant, they would try to wait until three months to tell everyone. She had a schedule for four months, on his lunch break he would have to go home, he loved having sex but three times a day when she was ovulating was too much.

They would fight like a normal couple, the counselor said that it was perfectly normal to have disagreements. Couples had to get there voices heard, the two horrible ones that they had could have been avoided if they were not worried about making their partner mad.

They held on to each other every night, no sex for a month before the wedding,it was the hardest thing he ever had to do. Seeing her everyday when they would kiss he was hard, two more days. Tomorrow night she was going to her mom's house, he just had to make it one more night, he just had to be strong.

He took left work at noon, he had to get his hair cut. When he got home Bay was in bed crying, he gets into bed and holds her, " baby I love you."

She looks at him, " I miss her so much, I just want to hold her again, I miss feeling her kick."

He kissed her forehead, "since you moved into the house at about one in the morning I would go in your room to talk to our baby, I would tell her how much I loved her, and I would pray that we would be sharing a bed. It can only make us stronger baby, this little boy will make us so happy, you are my world."

"How in the world could you know it is a boy, it is the size of my pinky nail, that makes no since?" He lifted up her shirt and kissed her belly, " you have not gotten sick, I read that a difference in pregnancy could mean that the baby's gender is not the same."

She wiped her tears, " I did not get sick until my second month, I hope that I will have a little Ty Jr running around, I really want to make love to you."

He hugged her, " you said no sex for a month before the wedding, I really want to show you exactly how I feel, two more days before I can make you scream." She shook her head, " please Ty, I need you now."

He laid there with an arm covering his eyes, Bay started rubbing his cock, " I know how bad you want me."

He grabbed her hand, " I will not have sex with you, I will make you cum, with your clothes still on." She shook her head no, he started kissing and rubbing her nipples, thankfully she had a dress on.

He put his hand down to her panties and they were soaking, he puts his mouth down and starts sucking her clit. She came and came again, he looks at her, " I love you so much baby, just wait till our honey moon."

He rolled over," Ty that was so intense, now its my turn."

She sits up and starts unbuckling his belt, he is hoping that he will not cum when she takes his jeans off. He looks at her when his cock springs free, she licked it from the bottom to top, she licks it again and he started cumming. Watching her, she put it in her mouth and continued sucking, " holy fuck Bay."

She lays down beside him and says, " we needed that, I did not want to drag you into the bathroom after you married me." He hugs her, "baby I had to tell them at work that we are pregnant, they all gave me gifts today, nipple clamps and furry handcuffs. Since we have been trying they would make fun of me when you would text me, please don't be mad."

She was laughing, "I want to see what you got, is it in your truck." He was shaking his head, "you will have to wait until we arrive in Jamaica, if I show you now we probably wont leave this room to get married."

It was Saturday morning at six tonight she would be walking down the isle. There wedding would be small, after threatening to elope her mom's calmed down. He would where a suit and she had showed them her dress, it would be in mission hills. They told them that they could make it how ever they wanted to, as long as her and Ty would be married she did not care about the details.

MB would be his best woman, Bay laughed and said that if that was ok with him Emmett would be her man of honor. He looked like he was going to get very angry but Bay straddled him and told him that Daphne would be very upset if she did not ask her. Emmett and his fiance would be invited to the wedding, his parents were also going, he was a very large part of her life.

He went to the cemetery to see Grace, when he walks up Bay was there. She was laying down on the side of the grave, he goes and lays behind her," baby I think that she is so happy that we are finally getting married, she is in heaven with my mom and aunt, they are taking good care of her."

She sits up and looks at him, " I was just telling her about are wedding and that I won't be able to come see her for a while, can you imagine what she would have looked like for our wedding."

"Baby I used to come here every day and cry, if I had been a better you would have not found out in France that you were pregnant. You realize how much I love you, how could I have said those things, I made you doubt my love."

She sat up and looked at him," I never thought that you didn't love me, I could tell you how much it hurt but I never knew how you how you felt about Emmett and Travis. I have to say that now we are not going to let anything happen to us again, together forever right? "

He sat up and kissed her, " forever."

...

Ty's knees nearly gave out on him when Bay was walking down the isle, her dress was a blush silk with almost no back and a draping front. He was thankful that MB was there and she could hold him up, Bay's hair was down with baby's breath in it, absolutely gorgeous.

When her dad walked up to him and shook his hand, "please take care of my baby girl." Ty nodded his head and hug's her dad. John laughed, Ty had become like a son to him, the pain they had gone through almost eight months ago. They were all at the hospital when Grace was born, Ty tried to be so strong for Bay but after they held her they took her away, they gave Bay something to sleep. When they were alone Ty just cried, John held onto him.

After the wedding he held on to her, she had finally made her his, nothing could ever tear them apart. When they had they had there first dance it was to At last be Etta James, they held each other and kissed the entire time, when the dance was over she told him that they would be together forever.

She danced with her dad next and Ty was with Regina, when they were done Emmett walked up and asked her if she would like to have the next dance with him. She looked at Ty and he nodded his head, she danced with Emmett.

Ty went stand by MB, " tell me exactly what he is saying to her." MB looked at the dance floor, she watched them for a while then turned to Ty, " he told her that she is beautiful and that the biggest mistake of his life was letting her go, than he told her how she helped him when his Finance cheated on him."

Ty was trying to keep calm, it didn't matter, an hour ago she became a Mendoza. "I wonder when they talked, she usually tells me when she talks to him."

MB looked at him for a while, " you can't blame her for not telling you, she called me a few day's after he went, she was worried about you finding out and being mad."

"Then why did she just tell me, right now I want to punch him. MB I don't trust him at all, the way he looks at me is like he will take her away from me."

"She loves you Ty, nothing to worry about."

He had a beer in his hand, " when was this, I want to know how long she has been keeping secrets. "

"Really Ty, we talked about it a month ago, I think that you need to let this go. She is so in love with you please don't be mad at her."

He needed to catch his head, last thing he wanted was to was to be mad at her on their wedding day. He was glad that they got married at her parents house, he walked into her garage and sat down on the loveseat and closed his eyes. She would never cheat on him especially when they were trying to get pregnant.

Five minutes later the door opens, he turns and Bay is walking in, she locks the door behind her. "I was looking for you everywhere, I hope that you are not mad." He looks at her, she was his and that was all that mattered, " I needed to be away from everyone, I love you."

She stands in front of him and slips her dress down off of her shoulders, it falls to the ground. " I need you right now, please make love to me quickly."

He just looks at her, no bra but panties that covered her completely," love the panties, you put makeup on your side?"

She nodded her head, the last thing she needed was for her mom's to see her tattoos, he gets up and takes them off of her. He sits back down and looks at her, that was his baby in side of her. She starts un buckling his belt then the button on his pants, he pulls her down so that she is straddling him and kisses her.

He stands up and her legs are wrapped around his waist, he un zipps his pants and lets it spring free, " I love you so much baby" he has her by the ass and slips it very slowly into her, "I want to see you're face when you cum,"

They were forehead to forehead, he was putting it into her so hard, " oh my god baby." She was starting to tighten up, he sat on the loveseat and put his hands on her face and let her ride him until they came together.


	5. Chapter 5

Bay was four months along, they were doing an ultrasound, she only had a little pouch. She didn't think her parents had any idea she was pregnant, they were going to come over tonight, the ultrasound tech would put the sex of the baby in an envelope and her dad would open it.

They knew it was a boy because she had not gotten sick, they had already picked out a name for him, Angelo John. AJ is what they would call him, she had felt him move last week, Ty held on to her stomach waiting for him. When he moved he could not control the tears, they were going to love AJ so much.

When they got home they put the envelope on the table and Ty went to start getting the meat ready for the barbecue. Bay walks up behind him and starts rubbing his cock, " you have time to make love your wife before everyone gets here." He turns around and looks at her, " I always have time for you."

" Go into the bedroom and get naked, I will meet you when I'm done in here", she smiled at him and started taking her clothes off while walking to the bedroom.

Her parents knew she was pregnant, they kept it to them selves, she was glowing since the wedding. They were careful not to say anything, she would tell everyone when she was ready, Daphne had noticed the weight she was putting on. She dropped hints but Bay never said a word.

Everyone loved the steak, they were talking, Ty went up to John and gave him the envelope. When he opened it he had tears in his eyes, Daphne walked up to him and asked him what it said. "I have an announcement to make, Bay and Ty are going to welcome a baby into this world, it's a girl. "

Bay looked at Ty, they were both shocked, she got up and took the letter out if her dad's hand. She read it again and again, Ty wrapped his arms around her, " we are having another baby girl, please say something ."

She looked at her family " I thought it was a boy, we had a name picked out and everything, I'm so happy. "

Everyone was hugging them, " do you know how wonderful this is, I have to believe it is all god's plan" Bay said.

Ty was by her side through everything, Daphne showed him how to listen to the babies heart beat. It was so funny even though Daphne could not hear she was able to show him. Every morning and every night he would listen.

She was due in a week and they finally came up with a name Angelle Johnnie Mendoza,John was a hard name to use for a girl but they liked it. Angelle met messenger from god and that was perfect, she was to bring them back from the hurt of Grace.

At eight months she stopped working, Braxton Hicks contractions were horrible, she was doing a tattoo when the first one came. Her doctor told her that it was just her body getting ready, she had tears in her eyes, if this was a dress rehearsal the real ones had to be much worse.

Ty was by her side through everything, she said she wanted a natural child birth, everyone told her how painful it was. She believed that she had to give her baby the best chance for a healthy birth, no drugs, she would have to find the will to do it.

Finally she wee due tomorrow, her OB said she was two centimeters dilated, those pains she was having were contractions. He told her to count the time between them, she should go to the hospital when they were four minutes apart. .

Ty was so excited, when they got home he put her on the couch and got his stop watch, they were about two hours apart. Eight hours later they weren't getting any closer, "please make love to me, I want you to make me cum over and over again."

"Baby I can't make love to you but I can make sure that you have so many orgasms that you will go into labor. "

She smiled," I am already having labor pains over an hour apart, but I need to feel you before the baby is born."

He stood up and picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, " baby I need to see you, I want to kiss your breasts all the way down to that beautiful pussy, please let me take care of everything tonight. "

She looked down, she was embarrassed, thirty pounds made her look like a webble wobble. If someone would push her down she doubted she could get up. It had been three months since he had seen her naked, they made love in total darkness.

He picked up her chin and kissed her, "please". She had on a dress , he grabbed the bottom and lifted it over her head. He moved his kisses to her neck and took her bra off, he picked her up again and laid her on the bed.

He just looked at her, he didn't know what she was embarrassed about, her breasts were about two cup sizes bigger. He took his pants off and got her eye mask out of the drawer, he put it over her eyes, " just forget about everything, I promise that I will make you forget about all of your worries, let me love you."

Thirty minutes later she begged him to stop, three orgasms with her panties still on, she had to catch her breath. She turned on her side and looked at him, his eyes were closes with his arm over them, she started pulling down his boxers. He looks at her with this need in his eyes, she moved between his legs and put his cock between her tits.

" You said that you like how big they've gotten, does it feel good baby." He couldn't speak, watching his beautiful pregnant wife massaging his cock between her fabulous boobs. She opened her mouth and sucked it, he groaned and came in her mouth.

They were laying with their arms wrapped around each other, " next pregnancy we will love each other exactly like this, I love you so much."

They both fell asleep, the next morning she wakes up and something felt not right, she gets out of bed and there is blood on the sheets. She screamed ant Ty woke up, his heart fell, "baby everything will be ok, lay down and I will listen to her heart beat. "

He found it and smiled, "she is ready to come meet her parents, I will call the Dr and see if he wants us to go now."

She goes into the shower, she started leaking from her water bag she assumed, , she washed her self and gets dressed to go to the hospital.

She walks into the living room and Ty is still on the phone, she just stands there when he saw her he got up and went hug her. " my water bag is leaking."

Ty just looked at her, she took the phone away and told him what she had told Ty. When she hung up she reached up and kissed him. "He said he would leave now so we need to be on our way. "

He just couldn't believe that they were about to become parents, he blinked they needed to go now. He grabbed her bag and was walking out the door, "Ty baby you are naked, go put some clothes on and I will wait for you."

Finally they were on their way, she had not stopped laughing at him, "Ty you must understand how funny that was, I'm supposed to be the one doing crazy things."

It was a thirty minute drive to the hospital, fifteen minutes later she had a contraction, it was the worst one yet. She was holding his hand and breathing like they showed her in lamaze class, " my water broke Ty, it's all over my car."

He went faster, the last thing she needed was to be having pains on her way to the hospital. When they got there he ran inside to get the week chair, he wanted her to relax.

She was finally in bed, they had forgotten to call her parents, she had two more contractions before the Dr went in the room to see her.

She was six centimeters, he asked her how far apart and she said fourteen minutes, he told her that they would have a baby by midnight. It was nine now , in the next few hours she would be in so much pain, holding Angelle was the only thing that calmed her.

It was eleven and she was crowning, Ty was blown away, you could see in the monitor when she was having one but she was so calm. When he told her to push you could see how much pain she was in, she pushed five times but nothing was happening, you could see that she wasn't going to be able to push the baby out.

When it was time to push again he told her to relax, he grabbed to forceps and pulled the head out, they cleaned her and you could hear the cries. When another contraction came he pulled the rest of the baby , Ty could not stop the tears, " I love you so much baby, there is three of us now."

She looked at him and passed out the nurse went see about her and put on the oxygen mask," you have no idea how painful that was, she was able to keep calm and I have so much respect for her ."

He held her hand, the nurse walk up to him," Eight pounds three ounces, she could not have passed him with out help, do you want to hold your daughter?"

He held onto her ," we love you so much, I promise that I will always be there no matter what happens, you are the most important thing. "

Bay slept for an hour, when she woke up she looked so scared," Angelle is perfect, I'm so glad you are awake. "

He took her of her bassinet , Bay sat up in bed and started crying, "I am so sorry, how could I have been in so much pain and fell asleep. "

He put Angelle in her arms, " well you didn't fall asleep, you passed out, baby I can't even tell you how amazing and scared I was, I love you so much. "

She just looked at their baby, "Ty she doesn't look anything like you, or me, you haven't let her out of your sight right?"

"She is definatly ours, I looked at her for a long time too, she is so beautiful. Angelle doesn't look like us and her hair is blonde?"

Bay pulled off the hat, she had tears in her eyes, " I can't believe that we have a baby, I can't help but wonder if she look's like her sister, can I see the picture again?"

He pulled out his wallet and got the picture, Grace looked like Ty, high cheek bones. She kept looking at them and trying to see if they had anything alike, finally she saw a mole on her left cheek,it was the same as her sister.

He put his arm around her, she shook her head " I don't think I've ever been happier than I am right now, I want to have another baby. "

He laughed," could we please wait, you don't know how scared I was when you passed out, I thought you were dying. The nurse put oxygen in you and told me how much she respected you, eight pounds passed through and you never screamed. "

Twenty minutes later the nurse came in and had her get up and brought her to the bathroom, they were gone for ten minutes and Angelle woke up, they came out and Bay sat down the in the rocking chair.

Watching her breast feed for the first time was so beautiful, she was uncomfortable at first but the way she was looking at the baby was breathtaking.

Bay asked if he had called her parents, he said that he texted them but hadn't sent it yet, he wanted her to have time with Angelle alone before they came.

The baby was six week's today, Bay had decided that she would go to work part time, two day's a week, she could bring her to Katherine's on Friday's and Angelle could be home with her dad on Saturday's.

Her first day back Ty made her breakfast, he was going to drop off Angelle at her mom's, he was surprised that Bay had not cried yet.

...

Angelle was three months today, it was Saturday so Ty had her all day, Bay had gone to work full time. She was a very popular artist now so people made appointments, she had decided to become a partner so that she could make even more money, Ty was happy as long as she was, there life could not be better than it was.

When she was about two weeks old Melody went to see Angelle, Ty realized then that he was not her father, seeing her in Melody's arms made him realize that she was Emmett's. Knowing Bay had cheated on him made him so mad but he knew that his angel was the most important thing and he always had to put her first.

The only person he had told was his boss, they went out for drinks one night and the whole story came out, James told him he had to have a DNA test run to find out the truth. Ty finally decided to get one and he had it on the coffee table, he swabbed his cheek and was waiting for Angelle to wake up so that he could do the same thing to her.

He walked to her bedroom and changed her diaper, he was so nervous about taking the test, she would always be his daughter no matter what. He walks out of the room and Bay is home, " hi I had a few drawings that I forgot here, I have to kiss both of you before I leave."

Ty was just standing there, he could not move, if Bay looked down it would be over. He walks up to where she was standing and kissed her, Angelle was taken out of his arms and she could not stop laughing because Bay was kissing her everywhere. She walks to the bedroom and he takes it and moves it behind a pillow on the sofa, she gets her drawings and she gives him back the baby.

She walks out of the house and he breaths a sigh of relief, he gets it out from behind the pillow and puts Angelle in her high chair, he sits in front of her and swab's her cheek. It was like everything was in slow motion, Bay walks back in to the house to grab her keys and sees him in the dining room.

"What are you doing" she asked, when she get's up to them she sees exactly what is happening. "You said that she was ours, you said she never left your sight in the hospital, why are you doing this."

Ty couldn't speak, she would know that he had figured out that he was not her father." Baby nothing is going on, I love you."

She picked Angelle up and looked at the everything on the table, " you are doing a DNA test, why Ty, I need to know why?"

"Baby she has blond hair and hazel eyes, I know she is not mine but I love her just as much as I possibly could. I just had to do this, I did not want you to find out this way."

Bay was crying, he walked up to hold her and she slapped him, " who is she for then, who did I have sex with?"

He looks at her, he know that it will be a fight, " It really doesn't matter, I love you so much, please know that."

She walks out of the dining room and goes to Angelle's room, she comes out with her diaper bag grab's her keys and is walking out, "I expect you gone by six, pack all of your shit because you will never set foot in my house again."


	6. Chapter 6

Ty just sat there had he not told her how much he loved her, he was upset when he figured out that Angelle wasn't his, he wished that Bay would believe that he loved both of them.

MB finally got there he had texted her about thirty minutes ago, when he told her what happened she cried, " Ty we are best friends why didn't you tell me?"

"It really didn't matter to me, when she was born I promised her that I would be there forever, I was mad when Emmett's mom came over. "

"Ty you just don't understand that she loves you too much to ever cheat on you, Angelle is yours, I just don't think she will ever get over the fact that you let her down. You have to understand that you just told her that she slept with someone else, I know that she is probably furious, please go to my apartment and let me try to talk to her."

The next morning MB got back to her apartment, Ty looked like he had been up all night, "I told you that I was spending the night there you should have slept last night. "

"Please tell me how she was, MB I told her how much I love her, I need to see her."

MB sat down next to him, " she freaked out that I was there, she thought that I was going to take your side. "

Ty closed his eyes, he thought his best friend would always take his side. " We talked about everything, when I apologized for telling you what Emmett said at your wedding she started crying, , they skyped. If you had told her what you thought this would not have happened. Ty she laid on my lap and cried, please let her be alone for a few day's the we will see how she us doing. "

" I can't be away from my angle, I am away from her for about 9 hour's a day and I call to see how she is doing at least six times, I couldn't sleep worrying about her last night. "

MB shook her head, "Ty you accused your wife of cheating, it was before the wedding but try to imagine how you would feel, Angelle slept at Katherine's last night. Just let Bay realize what she needs, she didn't eat anything, she threw up between her tears. "

Three days later he was at work, Jim told him that he could sleep there, they had a room upstairs. Jim felt bad because if he had left it alone Ty would still be with his wife.

About three the secretary walked to the back to Ty, he walks outside and John is waiting for him, " you broke my daughter. " He hands him an envelope, he opens it and it's the DNA test, Angelle was ninety nine percent his.

He looked at John and was about to speak but got another envelope, it's separation papers, he knew that they had to be apart for six months to get divorced. He had tears in his eyes, he got another envelope from John, papers to change Angelle's last name to Kennnish.

"Never will I sign anything, please tell her that I can't live with out them, we need to talk?" John looked at Ty like he could kill him, " do you know what you did, do you realize that you accused her of cheating and she had her heart broken by the last guy she told she loved for the exact same reason. Bay wants you out of her life, you did not have to hold her while she cried, that was Katherine and I . You will leave her alone, if you don't I promise to kill you."

Three weeks had passed, everyday he would write her a letter and put it under the door at the shop. He had keys but he didn't want her to change the locks like she had on their house, he loved her and he had to make her see how much.

She texted him and said they needed to talk, it was Sunday , she wanted to meet him at a resteraunt. He had to figure out what he would say, then he figured he would just let her say what ever she was feeling, he knew that he had fucked up big time.

MB called him and said that Bay had asked her to watch Angelle, her entire family had the flu, she had to work because someone made as appointment. The Tattoo would take about four hours but the money she would make, the next week she would be able to take time off, she needed to find a daycare.

Ty was sitting in the restaurant waiting for her, it was seven, she said she would be there for six thirty. He texted her but never got a response, he called MB and she said she hadn't talked to her since six. He left the restaurant and drove to her work, he parks and all of the lights were off, it looked like the breaker tripped. He got a flash light and tried the door, it was open, he walked inside and went to the breaker box. The main one was turned off, when it was on every light came on, he called out for Bay.

He walked to the back and his heart dropped, Bay was on the ground with a shelf on top of her, he takes the it and throws it to the side. Bay was laying there and her tights were pulled down and her skirt was up, her shirt and her bra were ripped, there was so much blood. He got down and tried to talk with her, she was unconscious. He feels for a pulse and finds a weak one, he calls 911 and most of the blood was coming from her arm. He ties it and gets something to cover her with.

The ambulance got there, and he road with her to the hospital, he was glad that he was in the army because he knew how to take care of her. In the ambulance he held her hand and started crying, his baby was raped.

When they get to the hospital they rushed her to back, he was just standing there, he called Regina. She told everyone and he called MB and he just cried, she told him that Angelle would be ok, just keep her updated.

He just sat on the ground and cried, how much he missed her these three weeks, if he was there this would not have happened. The Dr came out, Ty stood up," most of the blood came from her arm, we have to do surgery to repair the artery. We have a problem, she is pregnant, with the exam she is about a month along."

He closed his eyes, "please do what ever you have to do to save my wife, if you can't save the baby that's fine I just need her to be alright please make her ok."

Two hours had passed, he was still sitting on the ground, Her OB comes to talk with him. He sits next to Ty, " we were able to save the baby,Bay is still unconscious from the anesthesia, she has a concussion. You saved her life, she would have bled to death if she stayed there for a few more minutes. She came to see me on Friday, when I told her she was pregnant she cried,we talked about everything. She needs time , she knew she had to tell you but she was very depressed, I know that she will need support now more than ever before. "

Ty started crying again, he was in the Dr's arms, he just couldn't believe what his poor baby had been through.

He went to the chapel, since she was pregnant they decided to go to church, so for the first time in his life he needed to be there. " God please make Bay pull through this, I can't believe how I treated my soul mate. I will sign the papers she never has to see me again, make her fight."

"I don't believe that for a second, you love her and she still loves you." Ty turns around and sees Adriana, " I have to tell you a story, really it's for both of you but you need to hear it now."

"After my honeymoon I got pregnant, we had a beautiful blond hazel eyed son, he looked exactly like Daniel's mother. He died when he was five months, I thought it was my fault but now I know it was sids that caused his death. Three years later I had my son , I watched him so close then I had Regina. Daniel started drinking more than he had before, we divorced and I moved to East Riverside, I never told my children about Daniel Jr. That was a secret that caused you and my beautiful granddaughter so much pain I'm very sorry."

Ty shook his head,"I told her that she cheated on me,she loved me with everything that was inside of her, I never thought that I deserved happiness. I should have talked to her, I did the worst thing that I could have possibly done,her face and the sadness in her eyes. I ruined everything but I can only hope she finds it in her heart to forging me, she is pregnant again, after what happened she will never be left alone."

They were walking back to the room, a cop sees them "Mendoza?" Ty looks up "Jacob , are you going to catch the asshole when did this to my wife?"

Jacob put his head down, " she said nothing happened, in all honesty i would love to get him but she said she likes it rough."

Ty was shaking, "no way you believe that, you saw what she looked like, why would she say that?"

"Apparently she is afraid of him, he has to have something on her because you could tell by her expressions that she was lying. I heard that you saved her life, please make her understand that we are only trying to help her."

Adriana had already walked in to the room, Ty took a deep breath, he had to make her tell him who it was.

He walks in to the room and sees that her face wad bruised and her lip was busted. They told him she had three cracked ribs, she was on strict bed rest for about two months, she had to do exactly what they said in order to keep their baby.

She saw him, he could see shame all over her beautiful face, "Adriana could you please give us some time alone."

She walked out of the room, he went sit by the bed, "baby I love you so much ,please tell me what happened to you. "

"I am fine could you leave, I don't want to see you." he walked up to her bed," baby I know you too well, you were raped."

She laid there with her eyes closed, " you know me so well , I cheated on you and got pregnant for someone else, Emmett right? You never knew me I thought we would be together forever, well leave me alone, go away and never say I was raped. Having fun with another guy does not mean the anything, I hate you ."

"You don't hate me, god baby please tell me who did this to you, please baby please."

The nurse walks in, "sir please leave her alone,her heart rate is going up, she needs to rest."

Adriana walks back in and sits beside Bay, Ty sits in the corner and is very quiet, the last thing she needed was more stress.

The nurse put something in her IV, Bay started crying, Adriana held her hand and prayed. An hour later poor Bay was having a nightmare, she kept saying no ,Ty was furious. How could she let this happen, he knew that she was in so much pain physically and emotionally, who ever this was would pay.

Two hours later he was alone with her, Adriana left to go spend the night with Angelle, she needed to be with family now. Jacob knocked on the door, unofficially he had called the other owner of the shop and looked at the tapes from a week before the attack but they were all turned off on Sunday.

Jacob told Ty that he wanted to catch him more than anything, he started crying, he gave Ty a card to a support group.

Monday came and he had not slept, she woke up all night in tears, he didn't say anything. He held her that was the best he could do, they would cry together, she would fall asleep again and he would keep his arm around her. Daphne texted him and said that her Dr released her, he went talk to the nurse. She said that it was fine but she could not get too close to Bay. The arm was still open and if she wore a mask it should be ok. Bay needed all of the support she could get now, maybe Daphne would be able to get the truth from her.

At noon there is a knock on the door, Ty goes and opens it, Daphne is there. Ty pulls her in for a hug, " she needs you more than ever, please make her talk."

Daphne walks in, Ty stays at the door, " I'm finally here Bay, please tell me what's going on."

"You bitch why didn't you tell me that he tried to get money from Regina, I don't want to see you again and tell your fucking mother to stay at her house."

Daphne in shocked,"Bay I am so sorry, please let's call the police. "

"I really don't feel like spending time in jail, he wanted to see which sister was a better fuck, you need to leave me alone for the rest of my life. Get out now. "

She walks out the door and Ty had heard the conversation, he had tears in his eyes," what was she saying, who did this to her?"

Daphne looked at him, she took the mask off, " it's my fault, I need to talk to everyone in the family, please wait. You knew him before you went to the army, I need to see how everyone wants to handle this, we could both go to prison if he is arrested."

Ty stood outside of the room, when he found out about the felony he was shocked, Bay was always wanting to make everyone's life better. Now he knew that he had to find out witch asshole knew what happened, he texted Jacob and told him that he needed to see her arrest record. He would kill him.

He went to the cafeteria and got him a sandwich ,he needed to figure out what to say to her, if she would tell him who did this.

He walks back towards the room and the nurse is walking out, "we are going to take her back into sugary, we have the arm clean but she still can't feel her fingers, we have a neuroligist that will see what he can do. She will be awake but they gave her some heavy medication.

He walks back into the room and she is crying again, he takes her hand and kisses it." I love you so much baby, nothing will ever change that, please forgive me for not believing my life was that good. I never deserved the happiness that we had, I convinced myself that are little angle was not mine, please forgive me and let me get you through this."

She looks at him, " I just can't believe that you did that to me, we had our whole lives ahead of us, I can't forget knowing how you didn't believe she was yours."

He put his head down onto the bed, " don't forget please forgive me, Daphne told me that you could go to prison if he is arrested, baby I am so sorry."

She started crying harder, he picks her up and hugs her, " I am not clean, I still smell like him, please make it go away."

He put his forehead to her's, " everything will be ok baby, just remember that I love you forever, I will do everything in my power to make you better."

The nurse walks in , "you have nothing to worry about , we will get your fingers working again." she puts her in to a wheel chair, Ty walks up to her and tries to kiss her, she moves her face, he stood up and looked at her"I will be waiting for you."

Ty called everyone then he called MB, he told her what he needed and she said she would be there in a half hour. He goes into the surgery waiting room, he had no time to be mad, the best husband was what he needed to be.

Every hour he would get word that she was still awake and they were fixing nerves, she was able to move her fingers, they were trying to make sure she didn't have to go through anymore surgeries.

At eight she woke up, Ty was sleeping holding her hand, she looked down and she had on her favorite pair of pj's on. She called the nurse and she helped her go to the bathroom, "your husband gave you a sponge bath while you were sleeping, he cried but he said that you didn't feel clean,he loves you so much."

"We are having problems, I know how he felt about me but too much has happened, I need to be alone."

The nurse took Bay's hand, " I was raped about ten years ago so I know what your feeling now, what ever problems you were having with him you need to think about the baby you are carrying, he said a prayer and kissed your belly. Think about everything before you do anything that you may regret."

They brought her something for dinner, she was sitting in the chair trying to eat her hamburger, with one arm in a sling it was difficult. Ty woke up and went to her, he cut the burger in to four, they didn't say a word to one another.

When she was done he brought her to the bathroom, she saw that her tooth brush was there, even her lotion from home. " Thank you for everything, I need time please give me time, can you go spend the night with Angelle. She misses you, please don't do anything about what happened to me, I think that we need to think about this carefully. "

"I will go home and get are angle, bring her here so that she can see her mommy, I will not do anything but I will call MB to come stay with you. Baby know something, you will not be left alone until we decide what to do about him."

"Please don't bring her here, she won't recognize me. The Dr said I can go home in a week, maybe I will have healed, I need to be alone. "

"How about you talk with her over the phone, Adriana said she has been crying all of the time, I am not leaving you alone baby. "

He called Adriana and Angelle listened while Bay and Ty talked to her. When they hung up Bay cried, " I need to be alone please let me be by myself. "

"I will go get me something to eat, I will give you about twenty minutes,I will tell the Jessica to come in."

"Who is Jessica?"

He kissed her on the forehead,"she is your nurse tonight, she helped me give you a bath, she will come sit with you."

"I'm not two no one has to stay with me."

"Until we figure out what to do about that asshole you will not be left alone."

He leaves the room and thirty seconds later she walks in, "can you help me get into bed, I am so tired ."

She help's Bay to bed, once she has her in the bed Bay's cell phone started ringing, " do you want to get it?"

Jessica picked up her phone and she saw it was her mom calling," I really don't want to talk to anyone. " It stopped ringing and it had a picture of Angelle as her wallpaper, " is this your baby?"

Bay shook her head yes, " she has Ty's eyes." Bay closed her eyes, "apparently he didn't think so, three weeks ago I walked in to our house and he was giving her a DNA test, he thought I cheated on him."

Jessica took Bay's hand, " you said ya'll are having problems, Bay I can see how much he loves you, talk to him and l think that you have to let him explain. I know that with what happened yesterday, you need to feel safe with someone and I don't think he will let anything happen to you again."

"I have so much going through my head now, I can't believe he did that, he never talked to me about it. I didn't believe that she was mine either so I had one done after she was born, I didn't tell him because I didn't want him to think that she was switched, he told me that she never left his sight. I just need to sleep but I have bad dreams, I love him but how can I trust him?"

"Bay you have to trust someone, believe in him and he will be here for you no matter what. "

There was a knock on the door, "come in ", Bay said. Adriana walked in, " where's Angelle? "

"She is downstairs with Ty, after the phone call she would not stop crying, so we came to the hospital. "

"I can't see her, my face has to heal before I can let my baby girl see me."

"That is why she is with Ty, if you would have seen how excited she was, I think she needed to see him."

"Thank you so much, I said that he should go sleep with her tonight, he refused to leave me alone. "

Adriana looked at Jessica, " would you mind if I talked to my granddaughter? " Jessica left the room, "Bay I have to tell you something that happened to me almost fifty years ago, I wanted to tell you this when I came back into town, but no one knew about it so I needed to have you alone. I told Ty, he understood why I hadn't told anyone but please forgive me for causing to you all of this pain. "

Ty had played with Angelle for an hour, he told Adriana to call him when she was done, he knew that Bay would probably cry when she was told. The thought of that happening to Angelle was probably going to be alot for her to handle, sids was a heartbreaking way for a baby to go.

He gave her a bottle and she fell asleep in his arms, he went to Bay's room and walked in. "I don't want her to see me Ty."

She had tears in her eyes, " she is sleeping, I know how much you miss her, you can hold her."


	7. Chapter 7

On Wednesday they told her she could take a shower, the nurse came in and wrapped her arm, she walked into the bathroom. She got undressed but had not really looked into the mirror yet, Ty was right behind her, he put the shower on and waited for her to get in. She looked at him, " thank you for coming here with me but I need to be alone."

He kissed her forehead, " I will step out for a few minutes, don't you realize that you never have to be by your self, baby I will be here for what ever you need. I love you so much, you are my world, please believe that I only want you to be happy" he walked out and closed the door.

She took a deep breath and turned around, her hand was over her mouth. Her entire body was bruised, some were light and going away but her face was bad. Her side was almost black, he kicked her and hit her, between her legs they were purplish blue. Tears started rolling down her cheeks, never would she be the same, Nacho had ruined her.

Ten minutes later Ty walked into the bathroom,he looks into the shower and she is sitting underneath the water crying. He gets in behind her and holds her while she sobbed, he didn't say a word.

When the water started getting cold he picked her up and got out of the shower, he dried her and put her hair in a towel, "when the water gets hot again I will give you a shower, baby please let me love you, I will be here forever."

"You broke what we had almost a month ago, how can I be with you now, I just want to die. "

"Bay I am so sorry, Grace was my fault,in Afganistain I threw a grenade in a room with children in it. I figured I deserved the worst . When you had Angelle I held her and told her that I would protect her from the world, when Melody came to the house I convinced my self that she wasn't mine, how could I ever think that I deserved something so perfect. You could never know how sorry I am, you are special you have always been. You have to live and have that beautiful baby inside of you, I will take care of you, no pressure you can hate me but I refuse to let you go."

"How can you even look at me the same, I can't do any of this, I need to be alone."

Ty laughed," you are beautiful, I can't even imagine living life with out you, everything will heal baby. I will do everything to make you see that, you are going to make it through this and I will not leave you, you make me whole."

He brought her to the bathroom again and gave her a shower and washed her hair, when he was done he got the blow dryer and made her hair just as beautiful as it ever was. Adriana had bought her some knew pajamas, Bay said she wanted long sleeves ,as little of it that showed the better. MB had brought her make up so she tried to cover the bruises.

Katherine called her and said that they were finally able to go see her, she told them that she was tired to come tonight, Ty could go stay with Angelle.

When she woke up from her nap Emmett was their, "where's Ty."

"I was pretty shocked that he left me alone with you, he needed to go home and get a few things, I am so sorry this happened to you Bay."

She closed her eyes," nothing happened to me."

He got up and went sit next to her, "you don't have to lie to me, if I find Nacho he is dead, you will get to over this and only be stronger."

"You didn't tell Ty?" Emmett shook his head no," I just want to forget , he does not need to know his name, they were friends in high school. A lot has changed in over ten years, he would go to prison if he found out, he needs to be here for Angelle."

He just held her hand, " you will be here too, Bay realize that you are so beautiful ,inside as well as out . It will take time but once that baby is born you will have a new out look on life."

The nurse came in to clean her arm, Emmett face when they unwrapped her arm, she looked at him with tears in her eyes," I will be alright, it doesn't hurt anymore."

When the nurse left he looked at her," I am so sorry that I didn't believe anything happened with Tank,you are the most wonderful person in the world,to be concerned about my feelings when you were raped again. "

They played cards and had the best time, when Ty got back he had this look in his eyes,so angry. Emmett got up and walked over to him, " she is the most wonderful girl in the world, don't let her go."

He blew a kiss to Bay and left, Ty looked at her with this look of sorrow on his face," I know you love him and it's just hard to see you having a good time with him. I left him here with you because I know that you needed to talk to someone, I know that you can't talk to me, he knows who did this. I love you Bay so much. "

She opened her arms and he went into them, " thank you so much Bay, I treated you so bad, please realize that I love you and only you."

They sat there and looked at each other, "time please give me time."

Her parent's got there and she asked Ty to leave, he walked out and stood by the door. "A week after Eric left I got a letter in the mail, if Regina needed anything to call this number and he would call me back. I called and told him what happened to you, Nacho will never be seen again" John said.

Ty stood outside the door, it was him, Jacob had told him but he couldn't believe that he would do that to Bay. They were friends but Nacho had gotten involved with a gang, all of the sleepovers, of all people he had hurt his wife in the worst way possible.

"When did you find out about the money he tried to get from Regina?" Katherine took Bay's hand, she had tears in her eyes,"right after it happened, she wanted us to be prepared for in case he came to the house."

"For year's is how long I have really been in danger, so it is everyone in my family's fault." She got out of bed , " after he raped with me twice he put it in my mouth, I bit it and that's how I got this" she picked up her pajama top, Katherine's started crying, " he said that I didn't deserve to live and pulled the shelf down on top of me."

"Bay we are so sorry, Emmett had just broken up with you, we figured that it was best to keep the truth from you, we all regret it so much" John said.

"Get out and never come back, I never want to see anyone of my parents or my sister again,did Toby know?" They nodded there head yes, tears were coming, " leave now and never come back, I am in so much pain , no one can know how I feel. "

They tried to speak but the nurse came in," leave please, she needs to be calm and she is pregnant. "

Ty stood there outside the door, when they walked out they looked at him," try to make her understand, we had forgotten about it,so long ago we had just gotten her to get over what Tank had done."

Ty hugged them both,they heard banging from inside the room, Ty went inside and she was in the bathroom. " Baby please be alright with this, we need to talk. "

He walked in and she was sitting in the shower, her back was facing him, he saw that in the sink was his razors. He looked into the shower again and saw the blood on the ground. He pressed the button for the nurse to come, he picked her up and saw that her wrists were slit, "oh god please you need to live, I be anything without you, please baby please."

She was put on forty eight hour hold, Ty knew that she couldn't want to die, she was shocked and this was the only way out. They told him that he couldn't stay, the hold meant that she would talk to psychiatric Dr.'s only, if she would be let out he could take her home.

Ty talked to everyone and told them what happened, her entire family knew that he was a loaded weapon, no one had told her about the threat he was.

He went home, two days without her was too much to handle, he would clean the house and make her a room to paint in. Adrianna said that she would stay there, two months while Bay was recovering, her mom's had gone and set up a twin bed in Angelle's room.

When he got home she never left him alone, he sent Adrianna home to be with Regina for a few days, work told him he could have another week told him the Dr said she could start having rice in her bottles, Bay said that she didn't want her to have anything out of the box, so he had the recipes out for how to make it.

He wished that he could call Bay and tell her how their angel was doing, he fed her her first rice bottle and she fell asleep. He puts her to bed then goes into their room, he lays down on her side of the bed, he had helped do this to her.

Saturday morning they called him and said that he could go pick her up, he was so nervous, she had to realize that their baby was inside of her. He drops the baby at MB's house and goes to the hospital, she was waiting in the front with Jessica, he parks his truck.

She looks at him, "I'm sorry, you didn't deserve any of this."

He hugged her, "I love you so much baby, we will get through everything, I just want you to be happy."


	8. Chapter 8

She was four and a half months pregnant, they were going to do a 4-D ultrasound. They had not done one yet, with the bruising they wanted to wait, they all listened to the heart beat once a month. Ty was so worried about her, she only slept about three to four hours a night. Ty didn't sleep with her, when Adrianna was there he slept on the sofa, now he slept in Angelle's room.

He gave her a bath for the first month, her arm was still in a sling so she really could not do much for her self, he would try talking to her about her family but she would not hear anything. They had let her down, she loved them so much and they had no respect for her, she just couldn't forgive them.

They were at the office and the Dr went into the room to do the ultrasound, it was turned so that only the he and the technician could see. He smiled and looked at them,"I just wanted to make sure, it is twins." He turned the monitor so that they could see the two babies.

"Well do you want to know the sex?" Bay looked at Ty, they both had tears in their eyes, " of course".

She moved it around, " well ones a boy and the other one wont open it's legs enough for me to see anything." After measuring them she tried again, well the other ones a girl."

"When you get cleaned up come meet me in my office, I have to talk about a few things with you Bay, Ty if you could go into the waiting room I would appreciate it."

She walked into his office and sat down, "what could you want to talk to me about alone?"

The Dr went sit in the chair beside her, " Bay I know that these first few months haven't been easy on you. I will give you my opinion, weather or not you will take it is completely up to you, talk to him Bay. I know you have been holding on to this for so long, tell him what happened to you, I know that you say it was nothing but you have to tell him exactly what happened."

She was shaking her head no, "I know that you have not been sleeping, nightmares I don't even want to imagine how hard it has been, let him in Bay."

He told the nurse to let Ty come back in, he went sit at his desk, when he walked in he looked nervous. "I will have to do a cecerian, we had trouble getting Angelle out and I know that you wont be able to carry them to term, hopefully we can keep them cooking for eight months. Your cracked ribs may be a problem, you will come twice a month so we can see how you are doing. I need you to think about what you will name that baby boy, Perry isn't a cool name but named after the Dr who delivered him is awesome."

They laughed, " thank you so much, we need to think about twins, it's pretty amazing" Ty said.

When they left Ty wanted to take her to lunch, she said that she wasn't hungry if he could just drop her home and he could go to work.

When she got home she went into her room and got the letters that he had written her out of the closet, she read them all, he was begging for her forgiveness. He had told her most of this but to see it written down, the pain he was in showed on the paper.

She decided that she had to forgive him, the pain they were both going through had to stop, it would take longer for her's but these two babies needed to be born into a somewhat happy home.

She was cooking him dinner, she got one of the recipes that her mom had given her, she had everything to make it in the house. Adrianna was called and was asked if Angelle could go spend the night, Regina was there and she knew that they missed her, the least she could do was let her parents see her.

When Adrianna got there she told her that they were expecting twins, it was so funny because Adrianna told her that it would be a boy and a girl,she said they should name them what ever was in their hearts.

When Ty got home he looked for his angle, " I sent her to spend the night with Adrianna, I know my parents will get to see her but I know they miss her."

"Did you cook?" Ty asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, " I hope it's good, we need to talk and it would be easier if it was just us here."

He stood there with his eyes closed, he just wanted it to be like it was before, that was impossible with what had happened to her but he could hope.

She walked up to him and holds his hand,"I forgive you and I will try to forget, we have two miracles inside of me, lets try to make them come into a happy home."

He opened his eyes," I never deserved you, I love you so much baby, can I please hug you?"

She put her arms around his neck and he picked her up, they hugged for a few minutes, he felt a kick from one of the babies.

He put her down and got on his knees, he put both hands on her belly, "I will spoil ya'll rotten."

She told him to go take a shower, when he was out it would be ready, man she she really needed a drink.

When he came out of the bathroom she looked at him, amazing he was so handsome, she could not believe that he was her's. How long would he want her, she really didn't think she could ever have sex again but she really loved him.

Dinner was really good, he didn't act like he was surprised but she knew he was. When they were done washing the dishes she laid on the couch, he sat on the end and rubbed her feet. She closed her eyes, when she was pregnant for Angelle he was so sweet and compassionate, he was the best husband in the world.

"Ty I need to talk to you about something else, Perry said that I needed to let you in, I need to tell you what happened to me."

"Well I think that Perry is a smart man, baby you can tell me when you're comfortable, I love you so much no matter what."

She closed her eyes, " the guy I was tattooing left at five after six, I was so nervous to see you, I loved you and hated you at the same time. I didn't know if you would think that this baby wasn't yours, the fact was that you got me pregnant a few days before our fight."

He felt like the world was pulling against him, how could he have been such an ass, he took one of her hands.

"I went to the bathroom to splash cold water on my face, when I walked out the lights suddenly turned off, I grabbed the flash light and walked to the breaker box. When I got there he walked up behind me, when he spoke I knew that I was in trouble, how could I ever forget that voice."

Her eyes were still closed, tears were coming out, he really wanted to tell her not to tell him but he knew that this was his only chance to learn what that ass had done.

"I tried to run but we all know how athletic I am, he threw me against the wall, I told him that you would kill him. He moved the flash light and saw us with Angelle, I could see that he knew you, he said that you should not have married a whore like me."

Ty got up and went sit on the floor, one hand was rubbing the babies and the other one had her tears. How could anyone hurt her, she was so kind and wanted to do what ever she could to make sure everyone was happy.

" I tried to fight him but as you saw it didn't work, I don't even remember the first time I think I was knocked out, I was up when he was hitting me in the face, he wanted to make sure I knew exactly who was doing that to me. He told me about Regina and that I was a better fuck than Daphne, I needed to stay awake to remember him."

Ty had his head down on the sofa, he wasn't even angry, his poor wife had to go through that. He figured that she had to tell him so that they could move forward.

"When he was done he put it in my mouth, so I bit it and he lost it. He was off of me in pain and I tried to get away from him. He kicked me and punched my side, then the phone rang it was you, and he said that I would be dead so not to worry about anything, he pulled the shelf down and I guess he left. I lost consciousness a few minutes later."

He picked up his head and looked at her, " I love you, he can't take that away from us baby, one day you will be whole again and I will be here."

"I can't be a wife to you, I don't think that I will ever be able to make love, you can leave me because I know what you need. I just wanted to tell you what he did, I love you but I just can't be anything to you."

He shook his head," forever baby, nothing can take how much I need you in my life, you just need to worry about having those twins inside of you."

"When I woke up in the hospital I knew you saved me, I could here them talking about how it was a miracle that I was able keep the baby, I knew that I could never tell anyone what happened. Having my baby in jail was just too much for me, so I lied. My heart still hurts."

He stood up and picked her up, he sat down on the couch with her in his arms, " I can't even say how my heart dropped when I saw the shelf on top of you, when I took it off and saw the blood and what someone had done to you I just had to pray, baby sex is off the table. Just let me love you."

They slept together from that night on, she finally slept all night, he held her in his arms. He woke up the next morning and made her breakfast in bed, when he walked back into the room he just sat down and looked at her. He would not sleep either because he would hear her scream, most nights he would sit by her door, hoping she would call for him. He thought about how much pain she was in hopefully she could let some of it go.

At seven months she was put in the hospital, the pain she was in. The Dr said he would keep them inside of her for as long as possible, Ty slept with her every night.

In two and a half months she had only had a hand full of nightmares, she thanked Ty all of the time, she felt so much better with him holding her while she slept. John had called Ty and said that he would pay off their house, it would not make up for keeping the secret from Bay but it was all that he could do. She sold off her portion of the Tattoo shop, if she never walked in there again she would be happy.

A stay at home mom wasn't her first choice but if she ever felt the need to paint again she would be able to. Ty went to work every day, they had a shower at work so he would use that, he was so worried about her.

Bay called him and said that they were about to do the section, they were going to try to wait for him, she could hardly breathe. Perry got on the phone with him and said that one of the babies moved and with her rib situation they wanted to make sure she would be ok.

Jim drove Ty to the hospital, he was shaking and he couldn't even think about driving. When he got there they were they were rolling her out of the room. "I'm here baby, I have to get dressed I will see you in a few minutes, I love you."

She looked so scared, they had an oxygen mask on her, he kissed her forehead and went put his scrubs on.

When they let him into the operating room he sat right by her head, " we haven't decided on any names yet, how about I name the girl and you name the boy?"

She nodded her head, "Isly or Lyla., what do you think?" She picked up her hand and showed him one finger, " Isly Madison?" She gave him thumbs up.

He kissed her forehead again, the Dr said she would feel pressure , a tear came out, " baby I need you to think about what you want to name are son, I love you so much baby. "

"We have a boy," Ty had tears in his eyes, " you had better think fast."

"And now a girl, Bay they are beautiful, " Perry said.

She closed her eyes, she had her babies, Ty sat on there still and kept kissing her hand, the nurses took the babies to nicu. Perry didn't say a word, then he stands up and walks to Bay, " im sorry but we are going to have to do sugary, I may have to do a historectemy, there is alot of damage. "

She shrugged her shoulders," Ty you have to leave, she will be fine, I will make sure."

Ty took the oxygen mask off of her, they kissed for the first time in almost nine months.


	9. Chapter 9

The twins were six months old, Angelle had taken the role of big sis to heart, Ty saw himself in her alot. It took Bay two weeks to finally have the boy's name, Bohdi Alexander Mendoza, Ty loved it. The babies had unusual first names with middle names that they could use if they were embarrassed

Ty was working outside, Bay wanted a swimming pool for the kids, Ty bought a five foot deep above ground pool and John and Toby helped them put it up. He was making a deck around it, it was march and it would be perfect for the summer, every weekend he was working on it.

Jacob knocked on the door, when Bay saw him her heart fell, it had been over a year since she saw him. He wanted to talk to Ty so she said he was in the back yard, she looked out of the kitchen window. They talked for a while, Ty sat down and listened to what he had to say.

Ty told him bye and it looked like he was coming inside, Bay sat at the kitchen table, her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest.

He walked in and got him some water, he looked at the fear on Bay's face," I love you " he said.

A tear fell down her cheek, he pulled a chair right in front of her, " baby there is reason for tears, he just wanted to tell us they identified Nancho's body."

She closed her eyes, " I thought I would never hear that name again, I'm glad that I know for sure he is dead."

He rubbed her cheek, he really wanted to kiss her, "you never had anything to worry about, I would not let anything happen to you again."

"Do they know what happened. "

Just then they heard little foot steps, Angelle woke up from her nap, she saw Ty and ran to him. "Your girls love you more than me" Bay said.

"Just have them spoiled, Bohdi is stubborn, wonder where he gets that from" he kisses Bay on the forehead and gets his angel some juice.

The twins were just like her, Bohdi had Angelo's temper while Isly would be a little artist. She saw colors and would try to put them together, Angelle's puzzles were always apart, she would have them with all of the same colors together.

She is sitting in her hi chair having some cheerios, "baby can we send the kids to your parents house tonight, I know that they have never spent the night away from you but I will take you to dinner. Please say that we can do this tonight, I know how hard it was hearing that about him, I will take care of everything."

She really needed a night away, " if I miss them too much can we go get them?"

He shakes his head, " of course baby, I know you need a break from everything, tell me where you want to eat."

"At home, you can grill us steaks, I have a surprise for you."

"I'm scared very scared, baby you are my world, I will go take a shower before I go bring them."

An hour later she was taking a bath, Ty gets home and knocks on the bathroom door, " I'm home."

Bay doesn't respond, she loves him so much but how can he love her when she is all used up.

She gets out of the tub and dries off, she was putting lotion all over her body when the door opens, "baby I was just making sure you are all right, I am marinating the steaks."

She grabbed the towel and had tears in her eyes, he goes into the bathroom, " baby I have kissed every inch of your body, you have nothing to be ashamed of."

Her head was down, " I don't even look the same, all of this weight that I haven't lost yet so I'm ashamed."

He picks her up and goes into their room, " you had three children, I really don't care how you think you look, I love you so much and nothing will change that."

"I don't feel like myself anymore, my belly's flabby, I feel like I will never get better."

He sat on the bed with her on his lap, he put his hand on her stomach, " you are the most important thing in the world to me, one day you will wake up and feel like a knew woman, I love you."

She had her head on his shoulder, he took one of her hands and kissed it, she looked at him and kissed his neck.

He took her off of his lap, "I will go put the steaks cooking."

"You can leave me I know that I am a disappointment, you can see the kids when ever you want."

His back was turned at the door, he turns and sees tears streaming down her face," baby I will never leave you." He walks up to her and gets on his knees," that was the first time you have been affectionate towards me in over thirteen months, I had to take you off of my lap because I am so hard for you right now, forever baby."

She hugged him, it felt so good, like she really needed him. He took her face in his hands, " remember that I will always be waiting, no pressure or anything from me, I will show you how beautiful you are" he kissed her on the forehead and left.

They sat outside and ate, when they were done they sat on the swing and talked, " I have something to tell you and you might be upset."

He looked at her," what in the world could you have to tell me, I could never be mad at you."

" I was not taking the pill after I had Angelle, I wanted to get pregnant again."

He closed his eyes, "when they told me at the hospital that you were pregnant, I knew that you weren't taking anything, I prayed for ya'll so much. I am not upset about anything, twins were a big surprise but I love everyone so much."

He opened his eyes and saw the smile on her face, she hardly ever smiled from her heart. "Now I have to tell you something too, you probably won't have that look on your face anymore. "

She got up and ran into the house,she comes out with her hands behind her back, " before you tell me I have a surprise."

He looked unsure, " Natalie came see me a month ago, I was upset so she gave me something, I figured we would enjoy it together."

He had a look on his face," same surprise that she gave us before you got pregnant with Grace?" Bay nodded her head

She was leaning on him and his arm was around her, they had just finished their joint, they laughed and now they were just enjoying each other.

" I have to tell you something and I imagine that you won't be happy. " She sat up and looked at him, " your children will all be going to school the same year."

"No way that is impossible "

"Baby they were born 10 and a half months apart, so you had better love them one while they are home with you."

She looked at him, " well you will have to get me pregnant again, we can wait a few years though."

"I love you so much baby, it might be difficult to get pregnant, remember the Dr said there was a lot of damage. I am glad that he didn't have to give you a hysterectomy, you have to realize that it may not be that easy. "

"I would have to be naked in front of you and I would have to let you touch me, can we try tonight? "

He stopped breathing, " how about we work on you tonight, I promise to make sure you cum so many times , we need to make you ok with being my beautiful wife. "

She shrugged her shoulders, " I love you too, Ty will you take care of me tonight, I'm not sure I can do anything. "

He picked her up and brought her into the house, he walked into the bedroom and didn't turn the lights on, he laid her on the bed and kissed her.

No part of his body was touching her, she pull away from him, " my breasts please."

He sat up and looked at her, " can I take off your shirt and bra?"

She took off her shirt and he took her bra off, " you are so fucking beautiful" she grabbed him and started kissing him. He was so hard, he grabbed her by her shoulders and took a deep breath, "Bay if you do that again I will cum in my pants, lay down and please let me show you how many times that I can make you scream."

She laid down and took her sweats off, "please make me cum baby please."

They kissed and he played with her nipples, she kept moving her hips, "make love to me."

He sat up again, " tonight is all about you, can I take off your panties?"

She nodded her head, he stood up and took them off, it was dark in the room but she looked so beautiful. Her hair was spread over the pillows, he kneels on the bed and took one foot and starting kissing her, when he got to the middle he licked her. She screamed and came, he kissed the other leg down to her toes. She was breathing so hard he went to the middle again, he kissed her again and she was screaming.

He sat up and looked at her, " baby can I touch you, I want you to cum all over my fingers?"

She got on her knees and started kissing him, "Ty I have to make you cum, I need to please, It's been too long."

" I will not make love to you, you deserve to be treated like a queen, baby please lay down and let me love you."

She was having none of it, she unzipped his pants and put her hand around him, he was cumming too.

He collapsed on the bed, he looks up and she is just sitting there with tears in her eyes, "did I do something wrong, baby please don't cry."

"You didn't want to have sex with me, I understand why but it's hard for me."

He sat up, "Bay you are crazy, I was trying to make you so comfortable, I have been wanting to have sex with you forever but you have to be alright with me. Baby please understand how much I need you, I have to love you, you are my life."

She hugged him and he pulled her down so that she was laying next to him.

"I really want to try, please can we?"

He started laughing," I don't have any condoms so no we can't try, baby you know how much I want to make you ok with everything, I will pick some up tomorrow."

She sat up and looked at him, " you told me a few hours ago that it will be hard for me to get pregnant, so I don't know why you need condoms."

He shook his head, " It is because I don't even want to take the chance, Bay we are raising six month old twins, I really can't afford any more now. I will get condoms until you decide you will have some kind of birth control, I would get a vasectomy but you want to have another baby so that's out, so if you wait one day we can loose our selves in each other."

She laid back down, " when you wake up you will go and I will try birth control but now I have the munchies."

The next morning he went to the pharmacy and picked up condoms, it had been so long since he had to buy some that it took about twenty minutes. He got donuts and went back to the house, he walks into the bedroom and she is not in bed, he walks to the bathroom but the door is opened and he doesn't see her. He walks back to the bedroom and walks in, he sees her on the floor behind the chair they had just bought, she had her hands on top of her head like she was hiding.

Since the babies were born she hadn't had a nightmare or slept walked, she had only slept walked once since he was sleeping with her. He woke her and she started fighting him, he put everything down on the bed and moved the chair, he sat next to her and waited for her to wake up.

About an hour later she starts crying, "baby I'm right here, can I hold you?" She looks at him and starts crying so much harder, he picks her up and kisses her forehead, "I am not going anywhere, I know we talked about it yesterday, I stopped to think about how it affected you. I love you so much baby, I should have stayed with you, please know that I never want you to be afraid."

She finally got up and went to the bathroom, he hears the shower turn on so he puts the condoms in the drawer.

About thirty minutes later she comes out of the bathroom with a robe on, he was waiting in bedroom waiting for her, " you remember what the psychologist said? "

She had her head down like she was ashamed, " we have to talk about your nightmares, please let me in."

"He was here and he tried but I hid, I didn't know that I was walking, I need to find out how he died. I asked you yesterday but you never answered me, maybe I can let it go if I know."

She sat on the bed and he sat next to her, "he suffocated." She closed her eyes, " I wished it was something more than that, I wanted him to suffer."

Ty let out a little laugh, " well his balls were cut off and shoved into his mouth. His mouth and nose were taped so I believe he suffered, his dick had cuts in it and there was empty bottles of alcohol buried next to him."

"If you would have told me that yesterday maybe I would have slept like a baby, thank you for telling me though."

They laid in bed together for a while, "I went get donuts this morning, are you hungry?"

She turned around and straddled him, "not for food."


	10. Chapter 10

Ty was in bed with Bay 15 years had passed and he had to tell the kid's about her rape earlier tonight, when she woke up he would have to tell her what he felt he had to do, the question was would she forgive him.

He thought about her when he got home, passed out by Bohdi's room, he was crying and he only had boxers on. Sadie his girlfriend's shirt was unbuttoned, he knew exactly what Bay walked in on, Bohdi told him he tickled her and she begged him to stop. God to tell the kid's what happened, the girls were in tears but Bohdi was in shock, he realized what she thought she walked in on.

When they got home from the hospital, the kid's had gone to Regina's house, he called her and said that they could come home. When Isly asked what in the world had happened to her momma he just needed a drink, Bohdi knew it was bad but they never expected what he had to say.

Bohdi was punished, he asked if they had sex and he said they were thinking about it. Ty went over everything with him, he asked if he would talk to him before he did anything, he was only fourteen and there was plenty of time for that. The punishment was for having a girl in his room with no one home, Bay knew that he would never force himself on a girl but it was the shock of walking into that room seeing him on top of her, with her telling him to stop the panic attack was the only way for her to escape.

Bohdi was already two inches taller than Ty, he looked like Angelo but had Bay's hair. He thanked god every day that his girls had normal hair , he kept Bohdi's short but since he was a teenager he liked it long and curly, he played every sport but was really good at baseball.

All of the kids had Ty's eyes, Angelle was beautiful but kept to her self, boys were not a priority for her. Isly was short just like Bay,the artistic talent she had even made Bay jealous, she favored Regina but had Bay's spark.

They tried for years to get pregnant, they even tried IVF but nothing worked. Bay decided to go to school and got her degree in social work. Money was never a problem for them, every five years they would go on a trip, a cruse and then they went to New York. Ty had planned a trip that they were supposed to be leaving for tomorrow but that was canceled, a week in California. Bohdi said that they should go but Ty said that they would go when Bay felt like it.

She woke up and looked at Ty, "please tell me you got some sleep last night? "

Ty shook his head," I couldn't, baby how are you feeling, god I love you so much."

She put her arms around him and held him close, " you know that I feel the same way about you, I just need to figure out what I'm going to tell the kids."

A tear fell down his cheek, "I watched you sleep because I think that you will never forgive me, I had to tell them about what happened to you, they are old enough to understand."

She did not let go of Ty, she cried for a while, Ty rubbed her and kissed her head. "Bohdi was in shock, I assured him that it was just you of seeing what was going on in his room, I don't believe for a minute that you thought he was going to force her into anything. Isly was asking questions so I told them it happened when you were pregnant, the girls cried so much but I let them know that your love for them helped you make it through."

His phone beeped, he looked at it "baby the kids made us breakfast, would you like to get up and see them. You know that they will have questions for you, we have to face them."

She got dressed and went to the bathroom, he went out into the kitchen and sat at the table, only two places were set. He looks up at the beautiful children Bay created, she nurtured them and you could see how good they were.

Bay walked into the kitchen "happy anniversary", the kid's and Ty looked at her waiting for her to say something. "It is not our anniversary, every year I have to say that but this is just wonderful. "

Isly walked up to her mom and held her hands, " we all love you so much, I know that it is a special day for you and dad for a long time, he tells us every year to say that to you. We are going to stay at are grandparents house for a week, we were supposed to be there anyway so nothing will change, I know how hard it is knowing that we have been told what happened to you."

Bay hugged all of her kids, "Ty was the only one that I told, everyone knew but I had to keep quite, please don't tell anyone about this, it had been a long time since I even thought about it."

Bohdi looked at her, "mom I'm so sorry, we were just playing and you never have to worry about me ever pressuring any girl to do anything. I just want you to be ok and please never think of that again."

Ty went outside and talked with John, he told him that Isly had questions and that he answered them the best way he could, they could talk with them about it if they asked.

When he walked back into the house Bay was not in the kitchen, he walks to the bedroom and sees her crying, he gets into bed and holds her. " How could you tell them, they will never look at me the same, I'm so ashamed."

He sat up, "remember they were younger, we made a pact never to lie to them, you have to know how much it hurt me to say the words. Bohdi told me last night that his heart was broken, you would do anything to make everyone's life better, you never deserve to feel anything less than perfect."

The tears wouldn't stop, Ty picked her up and put her on his lap, he held her until she fell asleep. He stayed in bed with her until she woke up, "you didn't have to stay with me, I know how you always have to be doing something. "

He hugged her, "you know me too well, we will go shopping to get the flowers you want for the front yard, we will get the everything to landscape the back yard."

"We could stay in bed all day,it has been so long since we had sex, make me forget about everything. "

He kissed her," than that would ruin my plans for tonight, steaks, alcohol and so much sex that you will be begging me to stop."

She laughed," I will go take a shower."

He grabbed her and pulled her back into the bed," no use after working outside all day it's rediculous, and that would ruin my plans for tonight. "

He had put up a privacy fence in the back yard a few years ago, Bay worked in the front and Ty in the back, when she was done he opened the gate to the fence. Ty had no shirt on, at forty four he was still gorgeous, the silver in his hair made him sexy.

She went into the house and got them each a beer, when she walked out he saw her and walked up to her, he took the beers out of her hand and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him, she could feel he was getting hard, " want to go take a shower now."

"No way I still have work to do but I will suck that clit until you come all over my face." He put her down and slapped her ass.

She sat down and drank her beer, how in the world could he love her so much, it really didn't matter what happened to her in the past. Love is what they had and it would be forever.

He had two beers and he was finally done, it was six and he was getting the grill ready, they went inside the house. He went into the bathroom and turned the shower on, Bay was in the living room, he sat in the chair to get undressed.

Bay walks in the bedroom and finds him sleeping, she knew that he was up for over twenty four hours, she got a blanket and covered him. She went take a shower, he had lit candles and sprayed lavender. She walks back bedroom and kisses him, he had done everything perfectly, poor baby was exhausted.

When she got out of the shower she put on some new lingerie, it had been a long time since he was affectionate towards her. Bohdi always had practices or games, Ty worked for big break shop, he was the supervisor for the whole state of Missouri. He was gone three day's a week, traveling to different cities, she knew how hard he worked.

She turned off the light and went to bed.

She wakes up startled, she sees Ty and feels a whole lot better, she hears the noise again. She gets out of bed and walk's to his side of the bed,he had gotten a text message. She looks at a picture of a naked girl, how much do you miss me is what it said.

Blond hair, blue eyes, a perfect body. Forever is what he said, it wasn't what he meant, she look's at him sleeping in the chair. How could she have ever thought that he would not cheat on her, Emmett should have made her remember that no one is perfect, the only people she could trust were her children.

It was one o'clock, she packed a bag with enough clothes for a week, she texted his phone. " forever means something different to everyone, get your self tested for every disease, I will find a place to live. You can tell your beautiful girlfriend that she can just take my place. "

She left, where was she going, no idea. Natalie was her first text, she needed to feel better than she did right now,she goes by her place and gets a few joints.

She goes ride to find a hotel room, when she checks in she goes outside and look's at the stars, never would they be the same to her.

She smokes just about the entire thing, she didn't feel any better, all of a sudden there was a cop car with it's light's on.

Well this is perfect, she hugs her knees, jail would be fine away from everyone.

A cop walks out of his car and tells her to stand, she gets up and turns to the car " just take me to prison. "

Jacob was getting out of the car, "Mrs Mendoza I am so sorry please let me take you home."

She just looked at him, " I don't want to go home ever again, I just need to be alone." Jacob walked up to her , " let me call Ty, he will come get you."

"He won't answer his phone, his girlfriend will be so happy living at the house with him, so arrest me or let me go back to my room."

He closed his eyes, " I know how much he loves you, he wouldn't cheat, I will call him."

She pulls out her cell phone and show's him the picture, " you can't even imagine how I feel, I always knew that he would find someone better than me, I just need to be alone."

He walks away and goes talk to the other officer, when he is done he walks with Bay back to her room, " I know that Ty loves you, please go sleep and I will go to your house and talk with him, there is no one better for you then him."

"Wait until tomorrow maybe I will feel better, thank you for not arresting me, I just needed to escape."

Two hours had passed, he had to go to another call, Ty would not answer his phone. He pulls up outside the house and honks his horn, nothing happened,he goes up to the door and rings the door bell about ten times. He hears something in the house, Ty answers the door and looks like he will kill who ever's there, when he sees Jacob he looks so scared.

"You are the biggest asshole in the world Ty, how could you have sex with another woman, Bay is devastated."

He is trying to wake up, he goes back to the bedroom and is looking for her everywhere, then Jacob hears a scream.

He runs through the house and he sees Ty on the floor in the bedroom, Ty looks at him ," I would never do this Jacob, I know that girl from work, we haven't even had a real conversation. I can't believe she would send me that, oh my poor baby, please tell me where she is at?"

"Ty she was at a hotel and she was smoking a joint outside, when I realized who it was I talked to her for a few minutes, she is hurting so much."

Ty started crying, "where is she, I have to make her believe that I would never do that to her, I love her and only her."

"Go take a shower and I will let you follow me there, I know that she feels like the world is against her, where are the kids?"

Ty told him what happened Friday and how he was so worried about how she felt about her children knowing what happened to her, she had such a good day Saturday but he knew that this was the worst thing that could have happened.

When they got to the hotel Jacob went to her room, he figured if he knocked she would let him in. After twenty minutes if knocking they went to the desk and was told she checked out two hours ago.

Her suv was still there but she had called a cab, the guy told them that he could tell she was high. Ty sat down, his worst nightmare was coming true,she really thought it was over.

They walked to the room with a key, Ty just had to see if everything was ok in there, he remembers well when she tried to kill her self. They walked into the room and her phone was on the bed, he looks at it and he was blocked, she messaged the kids and told them that she would not have her phone for a while. She would see them on Friday.

He sat on the bed, " we have to see where she went, will they tell us at the bus station?"

Jacob was on the phone, he told Ty that she had bought tickets to Kansas, Arkansas,Kentucky and Tennessee, there was no way to find out where she went.

He went back home, Jacob told him to keep a look out on their account and when she used her card you would be able to tell where she was.

By the time he got home it was five in the morning, he had not texted the girl back to ask what the hell she was thinking , since they were both employed by the same company he would wait until tomorrow to call HR.

At five there is a knock on the door, Jacob is there with a bottle of whisky, they hadn't talked in years but he knew Ty needed someone to be there for him.

"I can't drink, we have no idea if she even left, she could be in Missouri."

"I will drink and you will tell me how you met her, I haven't really talked to her in about sixteen years but I have to know how you got such a beautiful woman."

"Jacob I have to find out where she is, she hasn't used a credit card ,I know that she is probably went to see her X."

"Well did she have any cash, she could not be using her cards because they are traceable? "

Ty walked to the bedroom and looked in the safe, the three thousand he had taken out of savings was gone. He walked to the kitchen and got two glasses, " she has the money i took out of savings for our trip, I need to get drunk."

They started talking about how he met her when she was fifteen, when he told him about Tank he had tears in his eyes, how could one person go through so much. Ty laughed and told him just to listen to the rest of the story, he would realize the fact that she was too good for him.

When Ty was done he just couldn't believe all of the stress she had been through, he heard about the switch and he knew that Daphne was not Regina's daughter, when he learned how Bay would not talk to any of them since they knew about Nacho.

He told Jacob that she tried to kill herself when her parents told her how they knew about it, they knew that she had gone through so much and didn't want to make it worse. She had guilt because she was pregnant and she should have realized that it would not have been just her that would have died.

"Ty how could she ever think you would cheat, it has been over twenty years since you slept with anyone else, she has to know how much you love her?"

Ty had tears in his eyes," she has no self worth, the kids are her life and she would kill anyone who hurt them. She has a degree in social work and that helped, since the rape she still feels damaged, like one day I will leave her. She doesn't realize that I will never be good enough for her, she is perfect and I will be here forever."

"Wow I just can't believe that after almost seventeen years it still has an affect on her, I know she had counseling but it just can't the rape, had anything happened recently?"

"Friday night we were leaving to go to California, it had been fifteen years since she and i had sex for the first time since the rape. The kids were supposed to be with Regina they were staying there for a week, Bay got home about fifteen minutes before me and there was noise coming from Bohdi's room, he was in his boxers with Sadie underneath him, she was begging him to stop. Bay had a panic attack and she passed out, he was tickling her and she couldn't take it anymore, my beautiful baby had a flash back. I had to tell the our beautiful kid's about that night when I almost lost her, I told them what happened to her and what she thought she walked in on."

Jacob had his eyes closed, that was why she left with out even talking to him, she needed to be alone.

He told Ty what he thought and it made since, as mad as she was she would not have left, kicked his ass,screamed and she would have kicked him out.


End file.
